The Art of Love & War
by awesome 12 uno piece
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is someone that believes in listening to decisions made by his heart, rather than his head. His most important decisions, and declarations came from the heart. Hopefully he can manage his love life, his Clan duties and attain relative peace before he grew old. After a while any weapon will dull,crack or fall apart. He just hoped he was not falling apart anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Two dark haired men were running through the Third Training Ground, chasing after a young boy. They stopped in the clearing before the river, both darting their heads frantically around searching for their target. The boy had managed to give them the slip.

One of the men turned to his colleague. "He couldn't have gotten that far! We've been hot on his tail since the Market District." The man's partner shook his head, face in a grimace as he couldn't hold his frustration any longer. They boy had been able to evade them for the better of two hours. If they did not find him soon, Fugaku-Sama would be furious. The threat of the two of them being assigned to desk duty, was becoming _very_ real.

"Aaaah!" Both of the men head was on a swivel, as a yelp alarmed them of someone in potential danger. They navigated through the trees towards the source of the cry, and the partners let a smirk crawl across their faces when they reached it.

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's most infamous prankster was suspended in the air by wire, dangling from a tree. It seemed he stepped into a trap himself, his ankle bound by the wire. The duo looked to see a money scroll on the ground directly below the blond. It was clear that Naruto had fell for the bait. The wire had ensnared him the moment he tried to gullibly pick it up.

They directed their attention to a man leaning against a tree in the clearing. They both bowed in thanks realizing he was the person responsible for making their jobs easier. The man gave a slight nod before walking past them, stopping in front of the tree Naruto was being suspended from. "You're a clever kid, giving the Police Force the slip."

Kakashi gave him a once-over, holding his chin. "However... you still must learn to look underneath the underneath!" He reached down and picked up the scroll, neatly tucking it away in his vest.

"You really saved our ass Kakashi – San. This kid is something else, I tell ya."

Kakashi look over towards the men with his lone eye. "No problem. I saw what he did to the Hokage Monument." He looked towards Naruto once again. "That was pretty impressive kid. I probably could of did it when I was your age though. Who do you think you are?"

The boys eyes lit up and widened, as he cut himself from the tree with a Kunai. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The Number One Prankster in the Village Hidden in Leaves!"

* * *

 **Chapter One** **:** **Trust Is A Fickle Thing**

The stares Naruto received while walking in the main district were slightly uncomforting. He was infamous around Konoha for his pranks several years ago, but he now he felt more eyes on him than ever. As the leaf symbol on the metal plate of his headband proudly glinted in the sun, some residents looked on in contempt, some in awe, and some in absolute disbelief. For some reason he was relishing in it, his smile growing wider as a group of girls he went to school with whispered amongst themselves, pointing in his direction. His accomplishments and feats of bravery had been the talk of the town lately.

It had been seven years since he was forced to join the academy as punishment for defacing the Hokage Monument. Looking up towards the few clouds in the sky, he silently thanked the Hokage for sparing him. The leaders of the civilian community had documented all his previous offenses, and had been preparing to send him at ten years old, to juvenile detention for six years. He ended up serving only six months. Then the Sandaime had him instated into the Shinobi Academy Program. After two years of hard work Naruto was allowed to graduate in one of the six lower classes, also known as the reserves.

Starting as a Genin from the reserves was the fate of most of Konoha's Military force. Out of the seven classes, only the most exceptional Shinobi and Kunoichi occupied the first class. The graduates of the first class were split into groups of three and assigned a Jonin Sensei to individually each team. The remaining classes were the average joes, reaching Chunin was likely the farthest any of them would ever reach. Naruto wasn't average however, and after his success in his last mission, he knew a promotion to Jonin was in the works.

Naruto came to a stop in front of the Academy. He knew exactly why he was here. Naruto stared at his gloved palm, flexing it slightly. He clenched it as he walked through the doors of the academy. He reached the stairs, walked up two flights and sauntered down the hallway looking for Room 311. Reaching his destination, the blond breathed deeply and his face changed from one of uneasiness, to a slightly aggravated one. A promotion to Jonin was just more high level missions. High level missions were guaranteed to cause bloodshed. Great, just great. Becoming a Jonin Sensei was beginning to look like the more appealing route, rather than taking on group or solo missions.

Sliding back the door, he stepped inside and closed it behind him. Remembering the instructions the messenger gave him this morning; Naruto channeled chakra into the blackboard. The board distorted and he stepped _into_ it. He continued up the spiral staircase in complete darkness. He could _barely_ see the stair in front of him, as he walked in silence. He focused on the sound of his steps, feeling the burning of eyes on his person. He could not smell his watchers. He was not able see nor hear his watchers. Nonetheless he knew they were there. The truly elite; able to conceal their presence from nearly anyone. As he could not see very well, perhaps in this setting they could possibly take him down without too much difficulty.

He reached what he believed to be the 5th flight before an Anbu operative appeared in front of him, pushing Naruto back with force. In this piercing darkness Naruto couldn't even see his mask. _**He smells like cigarettes. This guy probably is a habitual smoker, one cigarette couldn't possibly let off this odor.**_

"No further. I will transport you there now." The Anbu grabbed Naruto's shoulder, and a rush of dizziness overcame Naruto and he fell to his knees. He was in an office of sorts. Looking up the Anbu officer was gone, and he realized he was in the Anbu Chief of Command's office. _**No fucking way.**_ The Professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the person who requested that he come here. It was well known that in the Chunin ranks, if the old monkey utters a word to you, you were being put under consideration for a position in ANBU. _**That old one-eyed bastard actually approved this? And I thought he might've had some concern for my personal life.**_

"I assume you know why you are here? Take that mask and uniform on the rack in the corner. In five days, you will report to the Torture & Interrogation building. From there they will show you how to access the ANBU training grounds & living quarters. It's up to you how you balance your time in the village, however you will be expected to train from 3 AM to 10 AM every morning you are stationed here in the village." Sarutobi stared at Naruto with his usual look of impassiveness. Naruto had seen it many a times, at the Clan Head meetings. His grandfather had been growing weaker over the last two years, and decided along with the Uzumaki Elder Council, to send him as the representative of the Uzumaki Clan. "Now get the hell out of here."

 _ **This nerve of this old man!**_ "You're so old you could keel over at any second! You can't order me around, I refuse! I will not take that mask."

"This is a direct order from me to you, Uzumaki. An order from your _Superior Officer_."

Naruto let out a snort. "You may be old, but you are not the Hokage. I will not be joining ANBU. Being the catalyst and sword of Old Men who **only know War,** _is not_ my flavor of Ramen. Find another weapon."

Hiruzen stood up and two Anbu appeared in front the door, as Naruto tried to exit. Oddly their masks were red instead of white. "What the fuck is this. I don't have to accept a promotion! I am a loyal Leaf Shinobi, now move. Or I will have to go through you?" Naruto's body tensed and his eyes were shifty, alternating between the two weird Anbu and Hiruzen. "Is that my only option or what?"

"I don't think you want to do that. These two are with me for a reason, they are far beyond a regular Jonin. They are my shield and sword." Hiruzen stepped over leisurely until he and Naruto were face to face. "Just because you have defeated a Cloud Ninja doesn't make you strong! I've killed over **two hundred** Cloud Shinobi. The weakest of them, easily matching the level of the man you faced. Atsui of Kumogakure could not compare to the men I've killed, and the battles I've been fortunate enough to escape with _my life_. You said I'm old, correct? Strike me down then. If you are able to land even **_one_ hit**, those men blocking the door will _allow you_ to leave."

Naruto lips stretched to the ends of his face. "I will enjoy this 'challenge'. I just hope your dogs don't sick me after I knock you out." He stretched as they took opposite sides of room, backs to the wall. "I never liked you or any of the other Clan Elders. I'll tell you a story before we fight. That's what old men do right?" Naruto flashed a cheeky grin at Sarutobi's stoic face.

"Anyways, I once stumbled upon a room in the Konoha Library. The room was hidden in a deep corner, to gain access a person had to pull out out an ancient looking book in the very back of the Library."

Naruto got the reaction he was looking for, as he paused for a moment. Hiruzen's face betrayed not a thing, but his fists were clenched. **_Good._** "Once I got into the room I was surprised. I came to the conclusion that I had found some secret Ninja room. Perhaps... where _precious secrets_ are exchanged? I heard the entrance to the room open, a few minutes after I had entered. I was taking a look around, and I knew that I could not allow myself to be seen. So I hid. The Elder of Hyuga walked in with the Elder Yamanaka who was the Clan Head at the time. Seven more Clan Heads, who are now Clan Elders walked into that room… _including you._ You gave a speech that night about how together you were the Root of Konoha, and –"

"Enough talk!" Using his hands the Anbu Commander formed the Hand Seal of the Hare, then rapidly flew through _at least_ two dozen Hand Seals in less time than one can blink. The Ceiling rose to twenty feet, and the two walls they had their backs to expanded. The room was completely different except the wall behind Hiruzen's desk did not expand or change. The wall where the door was also remained untouched. The two Anbu masks resembled demons, and they remained guarding the door as if it were the exit from Hell. Their arms were crossed, and their bodies tense in anticipation. They were nervous. This clearly wasn't something the old man did often. "We will fight on the ceiling, I hope you can at the very least accomplish that. It will be easier to move as we won't have to worry about destroying my office." Holding his position in the Hand Seal of the Monkey, Hiruzen jumped Twenty Feet into the air, and was on the ceiling in less than a second. "I hope you can get up here."

Naruto let out a low whistle. "That was pretty impressive, old man." Naruto went to stick his foot against the wall and scale it, but it did not stick causing him to fall. **_This place is definitely located within the mountain the Hokage Monument is carved out of. The Academy is built on the outside of Hokage Tower, and is close enough to the mountain that pathways into the mountain are plausible. I of all people should know, that you can't stick to this mountain. After all i've nearly fallen to my death off the jutted out chin of the Sandaime more than once._**

Hiruzen let out a mocking laugh, that echoed through Naruto's ears. "You can't even reach me, but before you wanted to refuse my commands as if were equals. You're so weak you disgust me. No wonder your Father never talks about you. I would be ashamed if you were the my son, and the Uzumaki should be disappointed that you will become the next Clan Head." The laughter was full blown now, making it clear was genuine. "A soldier who does not listen to orders is worthless." The twisted mirth in his demeanor and words made the young blonde clench his teeth in anger.

 ** _This bastard! I'm gonna knock his dentures out! I won't hold back, Kyuubi I need your strength!_** Naruto Incisors grew until they were several inches long, his fingernails turning into sharp claws. He could see the Two Anbu tense as if they were going to attack him, but he didn't care. Naruto let out a primal roar, as he too jumped twenty feet to land on the ceiling. The two now faced off about three and a half meters from one another. A blazing aura surrounded both the soon to be combatants. One was a fluorescent Blue, the other a bright Orange. A Tail formed behind Naruto, the appendage growing from the Kyuubi's Chakra. It danced behind him menacingly." **I hope you are tough as you boast. I'm not holding anything back _."_**

Hiruzen scoffed. He lifted his left hand way behind his head and brought his right hand forward. His hands were open, his palm out but his hands resembled claws. Oddly enough, the hand behind his head was faced downwards, while his other was facing forward. He was dipped into the stance. "I've been meaning to discipline you since you were an annoying little brat. It is not to late though, as you are still a **_brat._** "

They both raced to meet one another crossing the distance in less than a second, reaching out to strike one another…

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was _livid_. Minato could _feel_ it as he strolled into the room with his walking stick. A bandaged arm placed the wide white and red hat with the kanji for Fire Shadow emblazoned on the front. He took walked up the two steps to his elevated platform. A judge's bench if you will. Danzo - Sama had his usual look, however the tension was thick in the room. His lone eye fiercely scanned the occupants of the room.

"Kami no Ishi has reappeared..." The Third Fire Shadow spoke in a loud whisper, "They have announced themselves in East Bird Country, the town of Fujin." Minato along with the others at the table placed right below the bench, had a tight grimace. He watched Hiruzen stir in his seat, after the Anbu operative known as Toad vanished from Danzo's side and next to Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Anbu whispered in Hiruzen's ear. Hiruzen stood up from his seat at the foot of the table, and cleared his throat to speak.

"I ask for permission to be excused from this meeting, I have something I must address as soon as possible." Danzo's Hawk like demeanor was in full effect as he stared down the Root of Konoha.

"Don't we all? Have you no need for the information exchange taking place?" His nonchalant tone did not match his face. Minato looked on as Koharu and Homura exchanged a look.

Hiruzen was not intimated in the slightest. On the slight chance he was, he was able to conceal his feelings unmatched with expertise. Nothing could unnerve the Anbu Chief. "Well actually Danzo-Sama, I already know of the termination of the Twelve Oyabun. They and their collective forces have been slain, and the biggest town in Bird Country has been wiped off the map." Minato gasped collectively along with Homura and Koharu. "I would love to stay and discuss how to slay the ten members of that group of **misfits** that call themselves _God's Will_ ,as they have become a thorn in Konoha's side over the last four years. However something very urgent has come up. I apologize to you all, but I must I must give it my immediate attention."

"You may be excused Hiruzen. I expect an explanation for this later. See him to the door Toad." Danzo eye lowered to a glare as he permitted Hiruzen to exit the meeting. Hiruzen gave a slight bow, and was escorted out the room by Toad. The Anbu then returned to Danzo's side, and the meeting resumed.

Homura was the first to speak, "The Twelve Oyabun were influential and very wealthy men. Combined their forces potentially had enough resources to go to war with a minor hidden village! Surely we cannot continue to overlook these criminals, they are a threat everyone. Surely a meeting between leaders from the other nations is to be soon expected."

Koharu nodded her head in agreement. "I too don't believe they can be ignored for any longer, especially with those two as members. They have gone unmolested for far too long. They also have extensive knowledge of our village. Because of _**those two**_ if we don't take action, we will be sitting ducks."

Danzo - Sama brooded when she had mentioned those two. Minato noticed Danzo's breathing slowed and his chest constricted. "Those two alone are virtually a suicide mission for any one group of ninja, lest it be the Sanin. Sakumo is a Clan Head, Tsunade is retired and hasn't been on a mission in more than 10 years. Orochimaru is our greatest resource for information. I have no doubts he could survive an encounter or perhaps, even defeat one of the ten members. But if they were to find out that the Leaf was responsible for the death of one of their members, it could mean a direct attack on our village. With rogue Konoha Shinobi among their ranks, we would not be able to reliably predict or defend against an attack by Kami no Ishi."

Minato let out a sigh. This would be been perfect for him if his degenerative knees weren't an issue. He was still one of the strongest Shinobi in the Village Hidden in Leaves, but he could not recreate the speed that had him renown as the fastest Shinobi alive. It irked him, he was supposed to be the next to Fire Shadow, but now his prodigal Student Kakashi was rumored as being the next in line. If he was his old self he'd probably be in the seat now, having a meeting about him leading a team to capture or kill Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. Oh how quickly things change...

"Minato... do you have any input on how we should approach this issue?" The Sandaime's eye loomed over him, Koharu & Homura gave their attention. Even the mysterious Toad looked over in interest towards him.

"With the help of Orochimaru's Spy Network, we been able to find the resting location of two of the 9 members. They have been identified as Kimimaro who is the last living member of Kirigakure's Kaguya Clan; and Jugo of unknown origin."

Koharu rolled her eyes and groaned. "With all due respect Commander Namikaze, you aren't giving us any new ideas." It was clear to the men in the room she was annoyed by her tone as she replied.

Minato decided it was best to ignore her. "I believe we should search for and take out the weakest link. Kimimaro and Jugo are the newest members as well as the youngest and least experienced. We should try to detain them before they leave Grass Country. The Anbu sector we have stationed in Kusagakure should be able to get the jump & arrest them. We could possibly use them as bait, and make demands using them as bargaining chips."

The Hokage face was blank as he spoke."Kimimaro and Jugo have never been physically injured. Our spies in both Lightning Country and Grass Country can confirm. I need that Platoon to be whole, I'm sure we would sustain enough casualties that it would not be worth it. It would be a waste of resources if the Agents in Grass are notable to capture Kimimaro or Jugo. We cannot afford the Ninja of Kusagakure finding out we've been stalking around Grass Country without their knowledge or consent" Danzo shook his head.

"A group of 4 Chunin and 1 Jonin had encountered the duo fairly recently, the notable ninja being recently promoted Jonin Neji Hyuga and Jonin Anko Miratashi. One of the Chunin died a horrid death from being impaled by Kimimaro's Spine, and the other was hit so hard by Jugo his body flew over the _Horizon_. We are currently still searching for his body." The Hokage's face split into a frown after his last sentence. "The Anbu base in Kusa must remain a secret, until Kusa agrees to our previous demands. For now we will leave this discussion for a later date. That ragtag group is still trying to gain funds, as power will only get them so far. Let us move on to more pressing matters. Our operations in Bird Country have been compromised. This will be a huge hit to our Ninja Corps..."

* * *

Minato stomach lurched and growled as he made his from the Hokage's Tower to the main street. The center of Konoha was still lively even though dusk had set in and the sun's orange glow was fading. Mothers were shopping for groceries, while kids started to empty the parks to make it home for supper.

The meeting only went on for two hours, so he was grateful for that. The Hokage had also placed him head of the ninja guard to meet with the Daimyo in three weeks. The final portion of this year's Chunin Exams was coming up. He had heard both Hiruzen and Homura's grandsons were participating. With Cloud participating for the first time since the Hyuga kidnapping incident, it was bound to be interesting.

Minato and four Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Hokage's choosing will head to the capital to meet with the Daimyo and his guard. Their job was ensure that the Daimyo makes it to Konoha safely. The Konoha team is just a formality though, as the Daimyo's guard is more than capable of handling any trouble along the way. Minato would have turned the offer down, but it gave him a chance to see his daughter Yukie. Danzo always seemed to be looking out for him. It is a blessing to be on the short list of the Hokage's friends.

His stomach reminded him of his current dilemma as it roared once more. He needed food that could be eaten right away. Lucky for him the best Ramen restaurant in Hi no Kuni was placed in the middle of the avenue. He walked across the small road and made his way into the stall. He spotted Teuchi chatting it up with a female customer several seats down. He took a seat, waiting for his order to be taken.

The brown haired girl Ayame came over after a minute delay. "Welcome Minato - Sama! Will it be the usual?"

"No Miso for me today, instead I'll have a large bowl of Pork Ramen with vegetables."

"Okay! Give it a few minutes, and I'll have your order served!"

Minato's face split into a genuine smile. After being in a room around uptight 70 year olds, he was grateful to see her beaming smile. "Thank you very much." With that exchange, Ayame lifted the folds and made her way into the kitchen. He looked down and Teuchi was still very animated in his conversation with the Woman. He couldn't get a good look at her face, as she was turned away from him, but her long red hair was tied up into a bun. Laughter rung out from both the Woman and Teuchi, as the woman shifted in her seat, Minato finally got a clear look at her.

Ohhhh... damn. Minato eyes shut as he began to pray that he wouldn't be noticed and Ayame would come back with his food as soon as possible. Today really was a day full of ups and downs. Hopefully he could get his food and leave before the Woman noticed him.

"Minato - Sama!" Minato cringed slightly before allowing his eyes to open. Standing in front of him was the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. "How goes it Teuchi?" He answered as he used his peripheral to spot the Woman. She was now directly facing him, and giving him a pointed look. **Great** _._

"Business has been going well especially now when foreigners are visiting the village. The revenue we earn this time of year is about three times more than the usual. " He held up three fingers for emphasis. "Glad I have Ayame - Chan to help me out. I'm not the man I used to be."

Minato put on a forced smile, "I'm happy to hear you are doing well. I'll be sure to leave a tip for lovely service when my meal is ready."

Teuchi broad smile and white teeth shined brightly. "Thank you Minato - Sama, I appreciate your continuous support. I'll go see about your meal right now!" Teuchi lifted the folds and as he made to enter the kitchen, Minato made sure to let him know the meal was to-go. A few moments later Teuchi came out with a large wrapped up box, one hand on the bottom the other holding the strings. "Here ya go, and enjoy your meal."

Minato nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it." He left money to cover the meal, plus the tip he promised.

Minato lifted the folds to exit the stall, but his curiosity forced him to look at the Woman seated at the end of the stall. Her eyes held heavy disdain and her teeth were clenched. He sighed before using his eyes to signal to the Woman to meet him outside the restaurant.

They both stood on the street, now hushed as many civilians and shinobi alike were making their way to their homes. They stood face to face, soft Cerulean eyes looking down to meet hard dark Blue ones. Neither talked for what felt like an eternity, before an audible slap broke the silence.

"You are a fucking asshole! Do you _really hate me_ so much that you can't even say hello! That you have to _ignore_ me, and hide when you see me?"

He held his face with a hand while he grimaced. Can't say he did not see that coming. "Kushina you know I have no hate in my heart. Not for you."

Kushina face spelled fury. "So who do you hate? Is it our son? Me and Naruto aren't good enough huh!"

He quickly reached and grabbed her forearm, staring firmly at her outburst. He whispered quietly into her ear, "You know better than to spout nonsense out loud in public." He let go and looked into her now watering eyes. The look of pain in them hurt too much - he was forced to look away. They both looked down towards the ground, once again in a deadlock of silence.

"It isn't fair..." Kushina voice was shaky now. "She gets to be your wife, raise a child with you... and they get your love. What are me and Naruto? Do we matter?" Kushina burst into a sob as the tears began flowing.

Guilt began to fill up Minato as he suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore. "Kushina I will always have love for you, but we **cannot** keep living in the past. Koyuki and Yukie are my wife and daughter, my _family_. I can't ignore them to be with you and your son."

" _My son! He is_ _ **our**_ _son!_ You say you can't ignore your family, why don't you talk to Naruto? Show him you actually care."

"Let it go. He hates me." Minato steeled his eyes, piercing through Kushina. "Look let's not argue about him right now. We should head to my house and relax. Watch some TV." He put on a conman's smirk. Minato leaned in to grab her, but didn't get the reaction he was looking for.

"Do _not_ touch me. I won't continue to be your mistress." Her icy gaze stole his breath. With a sigh, Minato ran a hand through his hair.

Kushina turned around and began to head towards her apartment complex down the avenue.

Minato stood in his spot and sighed. He did not want her to walk away like that, emotional and angry. But he really needed to get home before his Ramen got cold. He turned and started to make his way in the opposite direction, a hand holding the strings to his box of Pork Ramen, the other running through his blond mane.

After his meal was finished, Minato showered and put on a white T-shirt and blue pajama pants. He eyed his bed warily, before deciding against sleep. He went downstairs and turned on his television, the picture was paused as Minato had left it. Pressing play he continued watching the crime drama, occasionally laughing and calling out in protest of the decisions made by the protagonist.

A sharp knock on his door caused him to groan loudly. Glancing at the clock, he wondered what could anyone possibly want this late? Rising from his seat on the couch he walked over and opened the door with an annoyed expression. His eyes almost popped from realizing who was in front of him.

"Can I come in?" It was Kushina. She was in different clothing; she must've changed after their meeting earlier.

"Of course you can." He moved to the side an allowed her to enter. He eyes scaled her silky smooth legs. She was wearing a shirt long enough to cover her bottom, and when she turned he noticed her top was short enough to bare her abdomen. Taking in the bottom half of her outfit, he noted that Kushina's shorts did not extend past her thighs. From behind, one couldn't tell if she was wearing any bottoms at all. Her red hair was tied into a long ponytail.

"You still look so young, and _beautiful_ of course."

"Humph! Flattery will only get you so far."

"So _it is_ working!"

He made his way around her to return to his previous on the couch. With a smirk, he patted the open space next him. He lifted an eyebrow, as Kushina walked over and straddled him. He was surprised to say the least. Guess his show would have to wait. "I thought we were fighting?"

She quieted him with a steamy kiss. " _Don't_ ruin this by talking."

"I love you."

She paused after ripping his shirt over his head. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was at his desk when R1 one walked in with his old teammate Danzo Shimura. His walking stick clattered as he made his way to the chair opposite of Sarutobi. Sarutobi nodded towards R1, the Anbu in dark violet cloth with a mask the color of blood and shaped like a Tengu's face, made his way out, shutting the door behind him.

"This underground place is so stuffy, Hiruzen. Surely you must liven it up so you can enjoy it in here. You have enough for a VHS. Put a Television down here and we can enjoy a movie sometime."

"My Bodyguards would get soft. They would be watching from the shadows and I don't want to poison their minds with fantasy." A sharp cough came from top right of the ceiling.

The Hokage smirked his one eye shining. "Even they think you should not be so tight, Hiruzen. Have R2 and R3 accompany you to my Manor tonight. I have a theater screen similar to the ones in the capital. We can watch the new hit movie starring Minato's wife."

Hiruzen face split wide into a smile. "Koyuki is truly a captivating figure. She is an icon among the Nations, Civilians and Militants alike respect her."

"How goes the security for young Yukie? Even though she is relatively safe as a civilian, everyone knows she is Minato's daughter. Her mother relatively cannot be touched, as she is a huge cultural influence among civilians. So tell me, the person on this mission of protecting her... are they capable?"

"Yukie is fine she will be in Year 12, attending her Final year at the top school in Fire Country. My agent is a classmate of hers and watches out for anything suspicious. He informs me that her hired Bodyguards are very capable. They access a power similar to chakra, but much different in terms of creating techniques."

Danzo face formed a frown, and he pondered for awhile before speaking. "The agent has been on this mission for years. He is a **boy** her age? They also are attending school _together..."_ The Sandaime Hokage face had a perplexed look. "Surely he isn't trying to build any personal relation or rapport of any kind. For _his sake_ , he better not have an attachment to Yukie. Make sure to tell him to keep his distance."

Now it was Hiruzen turn to frown. His eye slighted to a glare into the Hokage's eyes. "Don't insult my Agent Danzo. He is not a emotional person in any sense, and he is very disciplined. He will focus on the mission." He let out a heavy breath, relaxing his demeanor and leant back into his chair.

Danzo stared at Hiruzen blankly, the room silent again as they both went mute. He decided to break the ice after it was clear Hiruzen would not. "Minato is my _soon_ -to-be successor. He is truly the only mind capable of raising the village to new heights. His injuries may have slowed down his speed that helped him gain the epithet _**Yellow Flash**_ , however he is still one of the smartest minds in Konoha. He knows politics well, and he has marketability even. He appeared on a network that aired in 4 countries! Being married to the top Actress across the Nations will do that. I can't allow anything in his life to be jeopardized if I want Minato to continue on his path to greatness."

"Danzo, she is in good hands. I assure you."

Hiruzen reached and opened the drawer at his desk. He reached for his Tobacco Pipe, as well as a folder. He took out a folder with a photo attached, next to it a very profiled description spanning several pages. He laid the pipe to his lips and with snap of fingers it was lit. He took a long drag, and as he exhaled his mind was focused on one thing. "Naruto turned down the order to be admitted into the Anbu Corps." Hiruzen's frown deepened when he seen the ever growing smile on his long time rival's face.

"He is not exactly the type of Ninja who can be conformed to the life of an Anbu Agent Hiruzen. I knew he would decline." Danzo lifted himself with his cane, as he made his way to the door. He paused with his palm over the handle and laughed. "I expect you and your guard to be at my Manor later tonight. Do not leave an old man to wonder if his best friend actually cares or not. Tobirama - Sensei is probably disappointed we aren't closer after more than 60 years! We also still have to talk about why you left our meeting so abruptly earlier." The Sandaime let out a hearty laugh and exited the room, and the door clicked as he shut it behind him.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Naruto made his way to his apartment. He had moved out of the Uzumaki compound after his 15th birthday. His mom was devastated, but he made sure to eat dinner with her at the old house every now and then. He knew she would be lonely, but he needed to leave for his own selfish reasons. He opened the door and slipped his sandals off. He noticed a pair of sneakers next to where he placed his sandals. His sometimes Roommate was here, and she was in the shower by the sound of it. He sat down on the couch, waiting for his turn to wash himself.

He must've dozed off, because he awoke covered by a pillow and comforter. He slipped out of his clothes and jumped in the shower. After drying off Naruto realized he didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom, so he would have to ask his Roommate to bring him some underwear and a T-shirt. _**I'd been hoping that we wouldn't have to communicate tonight. After last night, I don't know what to think.**_ They had been having a sexual relationship for 4 months now, despite Naruto being Hinata's boyfriend for 4 years. This new _thing_ with Ino was an escape. She had the time for him that Hinata did not. He also realized it was easier to show moments of weakness around Ino than Hinata. He was Hinata's rock, and if he did not hold his head high, neither would she. Ino would often lift _him_ up in these past months. But one thing he knew for certain was that he loved Hinata. He would do anything to preserve her seldom seen happiness. After Ino uttered that she loved him last night, he had stayed silent. He could not repeat the saying to her, because his heart was elsewhere. He had feigned sleep, and made it through that night.

"Woman! Bring me some boxers and tank top."

"Am I your wife Uzumaki? No, scratch that. _Even_ if I **were** your wife, I deserve more respect!" He could hear her footsteps, indicating that she was now outside the bathroom door. "What are the magic words?"

Naruto pictured her smug look from behind the door. They way she said it bugged him. "Stop playing around, and give me the damn clothes." He opened the door slightly and held his hand out.

"If only Kushina knew how much of ass you are to me. I hope Hinata doesn't get the same treatment as me." She placed the clothes in his hand and he heard her make her way back towards his bedroom. He put on the tank top and frog themed boxers, and also made his way toward the bedroom. Ino was wearing a large shirt and hopefully panties underneath, laid underneath the covers. He slipped into the bed beside her and turned with his back facing her. He nearly shivered as he felt her nails and soft fingers scale his back.

"Not tonight, I'm tired." He let out a soft breath. "Goodnight Ino."

"I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" He sat up to look at her. She had a look of disappointment, but her eyes told him she was expecting him to fix his mistake.

Naruto let out a sigh he did not know he had been holding. "Ino don't you think we are getting too attached to one another?" He almost wanted to tell her it was joke, when she sat up and shot him a look of contempt. She clearly was not pleased by that statement. As quick as the look came it vanished. A stoic look covered her face; the face she used when she was bluffing during a card game.

She turned over, mimicking Naruto's previous action. "You're right. I'm overstepping the boundaries." She let out a heaving sigh of her own. "What was I thinking, asking for affection? We _aren't_ in a relationship or anything. I wanted you to fuck me tonight, but I'll save it for someone who _actually_ cares."

He cringed at her curt tone. He hadn't meant for either of their feelings to get hurt. "Ino I **–** "

"Goodnight Naruto."

A couple hours passed by as Naruto stared at the ceiling. He could not sleep, he was thinking about what was to come in future. He glanced at the sleeping form of Ino Yamanaka. Did she play apart in his future? He shook his head as he settled down in his pillow, sleep starting to overcome him. _**I don't know if Ino is a part of my future, but**_ **she** ** _is part of my life now. I need her, and she needs me._ **Coming to that realization Naruto yawned and close his eyes to rest. He was tempted to wake her, but decided he would explain himself in the morning. Right now it was time to rest.

* * *

"What is ailing you? Is it Sasuke Uchiha causing trouble again?"

One of the two men had white hair long enough to reach his back responded after taking a few deep breaths. "Actually, it _is_ him once again, Hokage – Sama. Sasuke Uchiha was just arrested in a Drug Bust lead by Obito – Sama himself, downtown on the east side."

The other messenger had dark hair that resembled a pineapple, although you couldn't tell if it wasn't for his hair sticking out of the bandages wrapped around his head. "Sasuke Uchiha has been sent to the Konoha Genju Keikai Shisetsu, along with the other criminals captured."

Danzo pinched his broad hat lying next to him, gazing at the red kanji emblazoned onto the red and white hat. With his index and thumb he adjusted it atop his head, and heaved another sigh. "Why was he sent to a maximum security prison before seeing a judge?"

The dark haired man face faltered slightly before answering; his answer came out clear, but meek. "The Police reported that there were too many criminals to keep them in holding here in the city. They instead transferred them right away. In the span of the next week or two, the people who were arrested will be able to see a judge and get properly sentenced."

Danzo nodded. "Thank you for reporting this to me immediately, you can see yourselves out."

" Hai, Hokage – Sama!"

Danzo slapped at hand to his face after his office door closed. Fugaku's legacy was a pain in the ass. **_Both of them_**. Rising from his seat, he grabbed his cane as he made his way to the door. An Anbu agent appeared next to him before could grab the handle. "Come, let's go see what going on Boar. Fugaku must be rolling in his grave at what Sasuke has become. The longer I live, the more I realize Tobirama - Sensei was right about these troublesome Uchiha."

* * *

 _ **Two days later**_

"What business did you have in that Drug Fortress Sasuke – San?"

"I was just out for a walk. I got lost along the way."

"Sasuke – San I saw the guards bow in respect towards you **_-_** and this man." The interrogator placed a picture the size of a sheet of loose-leaf paper on the table. He pushed it towards Sasuke so he could have a better view of the picture. "You then entered the fortress with him. Why?"

Sasuke nearly flinched when he saw the interrogators sharp gaze. The man had his head cocked downwards while standing over Sasuke, which made him look even more intimidating than he already was. The scar on his right cheek , and the deep scar on the left side of his face amplified his look even further. The scar extended from underneath the man's bandanna, past his eye all the way until ended at his chin. Sasuke cuffs jingled, as he stared at the picture. "I do not know this man in the picture at all."

"So please by all means Sasuke – San, explain why you were with him?"

"The man was a very friendly stranger. He had invited me for Tea, and I did not want to be rude."

"Sasuke… I am going to call you Sasuke from now on, I feel acquainted enough albeit you have not said much. We are not going to get anywhere with this, _unless_ you tell me the **truth.** There is no one who can get you out of this. Not even Hokage – Sama. The only person who can help you, _is you._ You are facing 5-10 **years.** Be wise, make the right decision."

Sasuke's face didn't falter in the slightest. He instead bowed his head and took in a deep breath. When he lifted his head he had gained a blazing look, locking eyes with Ibiki. The man did not unnerve him when he was a proctor in the Chunin Exams, and he wouldn't now. He bared his teeth, and his glare intensified further. "I don't know anything. I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

The scars on Ibiki shifted from his grimace. He let out a low guttural growl, and then turned away from Sasuke. The silence that pierced the room felt like an eternity, but glancing at the clock Sasuke noticed only three minutes had passed. _**Hopefully**_ ** _he'll call the guard to take me back to my cell._** That was the wrong line of thinking Sasuke quickly realized. His head snapped back violently from a strong right punch. Dazed, water started to well in his eyes as the copper-like taste of blood flooded his mouth.

"So you hit a man when he is restrained, and can't fight back huh. You must've been a school bully during your academy days."

Ibiki's eyes flashed, and Sasuke saw the promise of pain they held. "Hokage – Sama believes you need to be taught a lesson. And frankly, so do I. I will enjoy breaking you, I assure you prison isn't for pretty boys like you. Especially with me as the Warden.

Sasuke's face split into a wide twisted grin. With his teeth stained red he looked like a madman. "Fuck You!"

* * *

Naruto woke up at the sound of the door, stretching while releasing a noisy yawn. He look at the empty side of the side of the mattress with a pout. **_Alone again. Man, this sucks. It had better be Ino at the door, anybody else can kiss my ass. Especially if I get summoned to the Tower when I'm supposed to be on a two week vacation._** Taking his time getting up, he look in the looked in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. He threw on his frog themed Pajama pants and walked over to open the door.

"Hey, Naruto."

"...What is it... Minato?"

Minato face dropped into a look of mock hurt. "Too old to call me Dad now huh... I could still take you Son."

Naruto let out a groan. "What do you want? I'm not in the best of moods right now." **_I'm this close to testing that theory. After that bout with old man Hiruzen, I realized exchanging fists with another person will tell you all about them._**

"Danzo - Sama told me you would be like this. He gave me this mission scroll to give you, instead of summoning you to the Tower." Minato pulled out a scroll out of his Flak Jacket, and handed it to Naruto. "Well that's all, I guess. See you on the mission." He turned around, and was almost out of the yard of the house before Naruto called out to him.

"Wait! _Yo_ _u're going to be on the mission?"_

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"You bet there is! Tell the Hokage he needs to find a replacement." Naruto sneered and slammed the door. **_He's messing with me. The Hokage is fucking with me._** Reading the contents of the scroll, Naruto flopped on his bed when he realized who was in his squad for the mission. **_That fucking asshole! I will never discuss my personal life over Gin with him again. Putting Hinata and Ino on the same team, with me there! Fuck this!_** He reached into the closet, and put on a Dark T-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. He swapped his Frog pajamas with his orange pants, and slipped on his sandals. _**I'm going to barge in their and tell him about himself. I don't care if he is holding a meeting with the goddamn Fire Daimyo.**_ Naruto forewent his normal breakfast, urgent to head over. As he brushed his teeth vigorously over the sink, the scroll fell from his pocket. It had unraveled past where Naruto had finished reading before, showing more text. He read it and nearly threw the scroll out the window. The Hokage was not in town today, and had left to enjoy the hot springs in a mountainous village a day away from Konoha. "I'M GOING TO PAY YOU BACK FOR THIS _TENFOLD,_ OLD MAN! OR MY NAME ISN'T NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter One. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hidan – San! What brings you here? Please, have a seat and I'll order some drinks."

The owner of Kōun no Chansu's offer was tempting. A night of alcohol, drugs and beautiful women sounded like the perfect escape. Hidan however had other plans in mind. A trip from Amegakure to Hi no Kuni was lengthy, it would be a waste to fall into the trap spending money on women and gambling. Hidan had home come to Tanzaku Gai to make money after all. Leader wouldn't be pleased if he wasted time indulging himself while on an assignment.

"No thanks. I'm all business today Gin. I need to know, where I can find a man by the name of Gantetsu." Hidan eyes narrowed at the look of surprise on the casino owner's face. "He goes by the moniker, _Densetsu no Annin_."

"The Legendary Dark Shinobi, huh? Let move from here, and talk in a more private setting." Gin led the robed man from the gaming halls, into the office at the back of the Casino. Both men took a seat and Gin deflated, as he let out a breath of air he had been holding. "He's a good guy, I tell ya. He just can be a drunken asshole - Sometimes." Gin's face became sorrowful, staring into a blank space as he became lost in thought. "If he disrespected you, I am sure he didn't mean it. Is the matter a serious one?"

"I'm afraid so Gin. **Dead fucking serious.** I want the address to his luxurious apartment I've heard about through the grapevine. I think it was referred to as... a Penthouse? Also, do not tell _anyone_ of this conversation." His face tightened, and his lips curled into a scowl. "I don't want any Police or the Military getting involved. I am _sure_ you do not want that to happen as well."

Gin paled slightly at the implicative stare the Hidan gave him. "You're right, I do **not** want that. I'm just a civilian after all." He smiled nervously as he talked. "Since this is a favor, is it fair I expect one in return? Anyways I'll cut straight to the chase."

At that statement Hidan raised an eyebrow. Gin had never asked for a favor before. What did the man want?

"I need you to deliver a message to a friend of mine, who is staying here in the city. She is staying at Tengoku no Taikyo, the luxury hotel on South Street. Deliver this scroll to room 721." Gin slid open his desk drawer, and pulled out a thin scroll about the length of a ruler. He handed it to Hidan, who stashed it away in his jacket with a haughty smirk.

"A woman, huh? Gin, you sly bastard! I have got to admit, getting someone else to deliver this message is genius! Don't worry about a thing! I will make sure you won't have any tracks to cover, and get this scroll safe to your mistress. Your Wife will never find out!"

"I'm not cheating on my wife! The letter is strictly about important business – I can't deliver it myself because there are _too many eyes_ in the City."

Hidan raised a lone eyebrow at the man's hushed, but warning tone. "Fine, I will deliver this scroll. First though, I am going to need the location of Gantestu's living quarters."

"I really appreciate you doing me this favor Hidan - San. Next time you come around these parts, I will have figured out a way to compensate you for this." Gin clapped his hands together in dramatic fashion. "Now... about Gantetsu, the Missing Nin from Iwa. _This_ is where he stays in the city..."

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_ _ **: Doubts**_

"Fuck! I had already completed prayers for this asshole! Then, _this fucker's dumbass comrade_ delayed my plans! It's your fault, for showing up at the wrong time." He gave the corpse a once over, before looking at the one next to it. "And as for you Gantetsu, you were simply prey. I killed you, but you had many people after your bounty. It was only a matter of time. If I wasn't the one to slay you, surely the shadows of your past would've reached out and consumed you." Hidan stared at the mangled corpses laid in the middle of the pentagram with annoyed pout. The faces of the two former Iwagakure Shinobi however had not a scratch, as Hidan was careful to make sure they were recognizable. With a heavy sigh Hidan plopped down on the smooth leather of the couch, in a towel. He had cleaned the corpses first, and then showered himself to cleanse the blood and sweat from his person. Gantetsu was his only target for the week, and he had relayed that to Jashin. Now that he went back on his word, asking for mercy was the only course of action.

"Kakuzu is going to be pissed. Two days _wasted_ going through the trials of forgiveness." He opened the window to make his escape. He grabbed his cloak, and his trademark Scythe, equipping them to his person. Hoisting the two lifeless bodies over each shoulder, he stood on the windowsill and whistled at the height he was at. He had taken the elevator when he got here, and he was currently on the **fiftieth** floor. However he couldn't just leave out the building lobby with two bodies.

 ** _This is one hell of a drop; most people would die before they hit the ground._** Hidan's trademark haughty smirk slithered onto his face. **_Lucky for me, The Great Hidan – Sama, I am far superior to 'most people'."_** Hidan dived head first out the window. The wind and velocity was causing the dead men he was holding onto to flail around uncontrollably. The strong winds felt as if they were peeling face, but Hidan was mad with laughter. **_I have to do this shit again someday!_** He performed an acrobatic flip when he was about Ten Meters off the ground, and was able to land on his feet. Placing the bodies down on the ground for a moment, Hidan unsealed a large straw hat from one of his scrolls he kept in his cloak. He placed the hat placed on his head, while examining his cloak. He had it off while combating the two Ex-Iwa Ninja, so it didn't have a drop blood. However the huge dust cloud Hidan kicked up when landed had stained his white cloak. **_Fuck. This is dirt is going to be a pain in the ass to wash out._**

Flying through Hand Seals, he watched as the corpses began to twitch. Finishing his flurry of hand movements, he reached down and laid a hand on the bodies. He stepped back with a look of amusement, as the cadavers picked _themselves up and stood in front him._ "Well, off we go! It is time to collect your bounties! Twenty-Five Million Ryo is a hefty sum for the two of you. Twenty-Two Million Ryo for Gantetsu alone! Iwa really wanted you gone badly. It's too bad all this money is going to the organization, I could live pretty lavish for awhile if I kept it all for myself."

Hidan flashed a toothy grin, but the reanimated dead men did not respond. The dead men could possibly fool any onlooker that they were alive and kicking from the back. The onlooker would be in for a surprise if they were to see the eyes of the deceased Shinobi. An ethereal white glow was emanating from the eyes of the corpses; almost as if their very souls were trying to escape. "Let's get a move on. I don't have much time before Leader gets impatient, and contacts me. Luckily, Hi no Kuni's Bounty Station is right outside this city. I can drop you two off, make it back to the deliver the scroll for Gin, _and_ eat dinner at a _reasonable time."_ He turned and began his gleeful stride to his destination, the two animated corpses following in tow.

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet as he headed towards the Hokage tower. He was tempted to go late. **_Kakashi – San always does it. Why can't I just show up two hours late? …Hinata would be angry though. We have to catch the Train in Nagoya in an hour._** He shook his head; realizing being late was not an option. Minato was treating the squad. His father had paid for all five tickets, so they could board the _Bullet Train_ in the next town over. Running at top speed, they would make it to Nagoya with roughly 25 minutes to spare before their scheduled boarding time. Minato had decided that they weren't going to rough out the three days of travel in the wilderness. Instead they were going to take the Train to Tanzaku Gai, and from there the group would travel on foot to the Capital. This **_At least he did something good for once, I suppose. He probably received a check from one of his TV appearances, because prices for train tickets are absolutely ridiculous._**

"Hey, Naruto – Bouzu! Trying to steal my style I see. Being fashionably late to the party and looking good is something, only **I** could pull off." Naruto turned to greet the fifth member of the team assembled to escort the Fire Daimyo.

"Don't you think you should change that habit? I expected you to be the _first_ person in the old man's office. I've heard about your recent troubles with the law, Sasuke. Wait -" He took a moment to survey Sasuke's outfit. Sasuke was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, with a blue cloth hanging from his waist and ending at knees. Tied around the cloth was a purple rope that held a sword between the binds. Completing the outfit was white shirt with long sleeves, with arm guards underneath. His Hitai-ate was nowhere in sight. "- Where the hell is your headband?"

"I've been suspended. I am officially not allowed to go on missions, but the Daimyo _specifically_ asked that I be a part of this one."

"Man, you are going down the wrong path." Naruto shook his head in mock disappointment. "You have got to be _the_ _first_ person to get kicked out of the Police Force, _and_ suspended by the Shinobi Corps. How did you spiral from Rookie of the Year, to being a constant target by law enforcement?" Naruto paused to look at Sasuke with an incredulous look. "When we first met ten years ago, I was really amazed by what you could do." On a small dock by a lake, Naruto had been astounded by Sasuke's superhuman feat of breathing a Fireball over the body of water. At the time, he had not known it was possible for someone so young to use Elemental Chakra. At seven years old, the Uchiha Boy had been able to perform a Jutsu at level that would be difficult for a ninja **twice** his age to perform. He was a natural born talent.

"I am the first to do many things." Sasuke put on a prideful grin. "Clearly you still admire my lifestyle Uzumaki. I'm still the same Sasuke who will _always be_ ahead of you. I can remind you of that too, if you'd like?"

Naruto gave a deadpan stare at that statement. **_More like, will always be an arrogant bastard._** "I surpassed you long ago, _Uchiha._ You shouldn't be talking so tough, Kakashi – San told me about the new seals put on your arms as part of the terms of your release from prison. Even Konohamaru could probably kick your ass as you are now." He gave his own sly smirk at the flash of anger that showed in Sasuke eyes. **_Not to mention his old probation seal just got removed before his recent arrest. Sasuke hasn't been able to train high level techniques for six months, the seal had restricted his Chakra levels to that of a Civilian. I have learned a few tricks in that time period. I should be able to defeat him in a spar._**

"Hn. What makes you think I need my best techniques to defeat someone weak li _k_ e _you?_ Hand Seals aren't necessary when you completely outclass your opponent. When we get to the Capital we'll have a spar - gloves off. I've been itching to punch someone in the face since I got out. Unfortunately for you, you're the first to have pissed me off since I was released. I pray you don't get hurt too badly, I don't want to end up back in prison."

"You aren't the first person I've pissed off, Sasuke. Nor are you the first to promise me bodily harm." Naruto narrowed his eyes menacingly at his Rival, who matched the look with one of his own. Slitted eyes a different color then his normal blue, met red eyes with three Tomoe spinning like around the pupil like pinwheels. "Are you sure you want that Sasuke? It won't be the same as four years ago. The Daimyo will be disappointed at your **lack of** strength when he witnesses your defeat firsthand, by my own hands. Maybe afterwards the Daimyo will let me fill out that vacant position to become a Guardian."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their walk on the road aside one another, turning to face each other. In the blink of an eye, the two Shinobi had each other in checkmate. Kunai and Sword respectively, pressing up against the opposite wielder's jugular. To the crowd of onlookers that had gathered from the tension they were giving off, it was an incredible feat.

Sasuke cried out with laughter, but did not move an inch. When he spoke his voice was low in volume, conveying his words between the two of them only. "You got saved _again,_ Naruto."

Naruto was confused, but kept his weapon where it was. He did not speak, an instead focused on trying to calm his frantic breathing. He did not trust his voice, fearing it would crack and would appear flustered in front of Sasuke, _as well_ as the crowd of villagers that had gathered on the streets. Naruto glanced at the crowds of people staring at him, through his peripheral view. Just listening to the buzz of hushed whispers, made him grit his teeth in irritation at the predicament he was in. **_This is great. If my mother hears of this little incident, I will never hear the end of it. She is also going to force me to apologize over dinner at Sasuke's house. I will gladly tell Mikoto – Ba that I'm sorry, but Sasuke won't ever get an apology from me._** He moved the weapon from Sasuke's neck, and returned it back to the holster strapped on his leg. Sasuke did the same, sliding his Chokutō back in the scabbard on his waist. Sasuke broke their staring competition to look at a person walking out of the crowd, and Naruto moved his eyes to see it was Shikamaru Nara.

"You guys are causing a scene. You are going to be reprimanded if you two continue. Ino told me she was going on a mission to the Capital with you guys, aren't you two late to debriefing?" Shikamaru had on an annoyed expression, but the look in his eye told Naruto that Shikamaru was relieved for some reason. "She headed to the tower half an hour ago. If you two want some reasonable advice, I'd suggest you get your asses into the Hokage's office. Or you are going to hear her constant nagging for the remainder of the mission."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who had seemingly vanished from his spot next to Naruto. **_Damn. Now I am going to be the last to show up._** Naruto mimicked the trademark expression Shikamaru usually sported, lightly digging in his ear with his pinky. "Why did you stop me? Or rather, - why did you stop him? I had it under control!"

Shikamaru face grimaced as he reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Sparking the Tobacco, he slowly exhaled the smoke into the air while gazing at the passing clouds. Moving the gaze to Naruto, his face darkened as if a black cloud were directly over the blonde. "You would not have survived if I didn't intervene, not even the Nine-Tails can heal a fatal blow to an artery."

"But I would've struck him first! Even he must've realized that I was the one faster to draw my weapon, because I seen the surprise hiding away in his eyes. I had him where I wanted him."

"Did you really, though?" Shikamaru flicked his cigarette to the ground, the flame dying out with a hiss after being submerged by a puddle formed from the overnight rain shower. "You didn't notice because it was subtle, but Sasuke had already layered an illusion on _himself._ He was actually standing a foot backwards from the position you perceived him to be. I actually couldn't figure out where he was standing myself, so I had to guess. I figured he was still within striking range and I was able to subdue him with the Kagemane before he could lop your head off. You're lucky this troublesome crowd gathered and drew my attention, otherwise things wouldn't have been favorable for neither of you."

"I'm still that far behind, ay?" Naruto chuckled, as he shook his head in amusement. "A Genjustu on _himself, without_ the use of his hands? Is that even possible Shikamaru?"

"Well he did use make use of his hands, the illusion occurred when he twitched his ring finger on his left hand."

Naruto slapped a fist into his palm. "Damn it! He might've one upped me today, but I won't fall for simple tricks again." He smiled brightly showing his full row of teeth. "I'm gonna kick his ass next time! Believe it!"

"You have been saying those **exact** words since our academy days. Why don't you just accept that this rivalry between you two is one-sided? Your win-loss record against Sasuke, is the exact same as our Shogi matches. I'm still undefeated, and you have suffered countless losses. I think it time to call it quits. As they say, a good ninja knows when he is outmatched."

Naruto gave the shadow user an incredulous look."You wanna know something Shika? You are _the worst person_ I could've chosen to be friends with in the academy. What kind of best friend are you to discourage me from my goals? Answer that, smart ass."

"The absolute worst kind. Now I suggest you get inside that Tower down the street. I already figured out what has been going on between you & Ino, and I can tell you this _–_ _She is not happy._ I don't know what type of Man cheats with girls who are friends with one another, but I suggest you cut your fling off with Ino before it's too late."

Naruto was already walking towards the tower. He waved a nonchalant hand over his shoulder without looking back. "I won't take your advice Shika. I'm not a quitter, unlike you."

Shikamaru let out a hefty sigh, as he watched the back of Naruto's retreating form. A smile climbed onto his face, after placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "I know. Instead your Konoha's number one most troublesome ninja."

Shikamaru watched as Naruto disappeared through the large doors of the building. He turned around and began to walk towards his old home. **_Aren't I forgetting something? I wanted to tell him something… What was it?_** Shikamaru steps started to slow, as he started to recall the memory. **_Naruto is a Jonin. Oh yeah! How could I have forgot. Naruto got promoted! Hokage – Sama said his promotion to Jonin was already guaranteed._**

 ** _That bout I witnessed between Hiruzen - Sama & Naruto was the most amazing thing I have seen since joining as the third Anbu to protect Hiruzen – Sama. _**He laughed to himself, recalling the events of the match between the two. **_Naruto knows about ROOT. I'm glad we are close friends; otherwise, I would have to kill Naruto. Hiruzen – Sama respects him as well, I don't think he will try to eliminate him either. He doesn't seem to mind that Naruto knows Konohagakure's biggest secret._**

He picked up his pace considerably, only stopping to buy a pastry from a bakery before continuing up the hill to his Clan Compound. **_Hokage – Sama had said he defeated the old monkey in a bet. Hiruzen – Sama should have known, Naruto matches my laziness when it comes to missions. Being an Anbu Agent was never in the cards for him. I can understand why, it's a lot of gritty work. I'd rather stay and guard Hiruzen - Sama while he sends R2 and R3 on the difficult missions. After all I'm soon to be the strongest root of this tree. The old monkey will kick the bucket anytime soon. Shit, it's stressful just thinking about running things. I really don't believe he made it so far doing this since he was twelve._**

"Shikamaru, where the hell have you been!" It was not a question, as Yoshino didn't waste time pulling her son towards their house in the compound.

"Hn. Troublesome." It felt good to be home though. His ascension through his first year in ANBU, was better than he expected, and he was now thankful to be part of the Commander's Guard. The regular troops still had to shed blood every mission. They were _always_ in danger of losing their lives, the odds seemingly always stacked against the normal group of five. His comrades on his old squad were most likely roughing it out in the neck of the woods, wondering when the mission would end and they could go home to their comfortable beds.

 ** _There is no place like home._**

* * *

"Naruto … Naruto!"

A light slap caused Naruto to finally open his eyes, waking from his blissful sleep. He gave a quick glance at the clock, and turned with a tired look towards the girl sitting up next to him in bed. Groggily he moved to a sitting position of his own before answering. "What's up? You had a nightmare or something?"

"No, it isn't that."

"Are you having trouble falling asleep? Tell me what's bothering you." **Please, so I can go back to sleep**.

"Naruto… it's you. It's been so long, I thought you would be pleased to have sex with me. You finished so quickly – and I am just _not_ satisfied from earlier tonight."

"Is **that** what this is about?" He was about to return to his dreams, until he caught the steady glare she gave him. "Don't give me that look. I told you I was tired."

"That is _such_ a lame excuse! We were on a Train for an entire day, relaxing. Then, we leisurely walked for two hours on our way here to the Capital. If we had traveled on foot and it took us the normal three days to get here, I would believe you Naruto."

She lifted her head and straightened her back, as if she were looking down on him. **_Well now there is no mistaking it – Hinata is in fact, the daughter of Hiashi – San._**

"Naruto… you have not been your usual self at all, since we left Konoha yesterday morning. I haven't seen you for the better part of a month, so why? Why are you being so distant?" Questioning eyes bore into his own. "I know I have been busy these past two months with my Clan, and we haven't got to see each other much. …But with your recent attitude, I am starting believe something is going on with you."

Naruto could hear the pain in her voice, but her face was set in stone. "Hinata, you are not the only one busy with Clan duties. I just have had a lot on my plate recently. So whenever I get the chance, I relax."

"Please, spare me the excuses. Your Grandfather is no taskmaster. Why don't you want me Naruto – is it another girl?"

" _What_? No!" Naruto blurted out quickly in response. He grabbed a hold of Hinata's hands, holding them in his own, and their eyes met. "You are the only one I love, Hinata Hyuga." He watched as her posture softened and tears began to well in her eyes. He pulled her close and let her quiet her sobs into his chest. After a few moments she looked up, her moon-like eyes piercing the darkness of the guest room Naruto was given. When she finally decided she trusted her voice, it was a slow, piercing whisper.

"You say that Naruto Uzumaki, but I do not believe you."

"You doubt my love for you?"

"No, I know our relationship is full with **real** _love._ But I am worried you might've been tricked into thinking you have those feelings for _someone_ _else_. I can't sleep here tonight; I am going back to my room."

Hinata moved to get out the bed, but Naruto held her arm with a pleading look. "Stay with me. _Please_." It hurt Naruto to look so desperate in front of his Girlfriend. It hurt him even more when she gave him a pitying look, and laid back down beside him. But what really hurt him the most, was that he did not care that it was her. Naruto was tired of sleeping alone.

* * *

"Nii – Sama! Tou – San did not tell me _you_ were a part of the group accompanying him. I've missed you so much!"

Naruto let his arm fall to the side, not returning the bone crushing hug he was receiving from his sibling. "I can't say the same on my side." His face grimaced when noticed the glare Hinata gave him. "But, _I guess_ it is good to see you again."

Yukie black hair billowed in the breeze, as she gave a curt bow towards Naruto's girlfriend. "Hinata – San it's good to see you again as well. I hope we can enjoy this month's Festival together, like we did last month. The entire Capital will be celebrating the Fire Daimyo's 35th Anniversary since his inauguration."

"Of course we can. I would love to hang out again, Yukie – Chan."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he shot a question look at both Yukie and Hinata. "You two _hung_ _out,_ **last** **month**?"

Yukie teeth shined like white pearls, flashing the brightest smile she could muster. "Yep! Hinata – San visited the Capital with Hiashi – Sama and we got to hang out for two weeks! It was the most fun I had in a while Nii – Sama! I see why you chose Hinata – San to be your girlfriend. As your protector – and as your beautiful younger sister – I approve of Hinata – San!"

Hinata face was tomato red, the blush covering her entire face. "Tha – Thank you Yukie – Chan. I appreciate your praise."

Naruto scoffed and gave Yukie a pointed look. "She doesn't need approval from you, as a matter of fact… oww!" He grabbed his head with both hands, looking back with his lip out at his Girlfriend who still held her hand in a fist.

"Stop being so rude, Naruto – Kun. Where are you headed off to Yukie – Chan? I see you are dressed very formal. Are you attending the brunch?"

"Yes I was, actually. A messenger had stopped by my Manor an hour ago, and informed me that the Princess invited me to the Daimyo's Palace for lunch. I usually go by my own accord, so it was weird to receive a formal invite. I assume you two are staying in the castle, and will be attending as well?"

"Yes, that is correct. Let's head over to the castle together, shall we?" Hinata held her arm out and Yukie looped her arm around it. They were now walking with their arms lock together.

Naruto stood in place watching as the two made their way towards the Fire Daimyo's Castle. "Nii – Sama! What are you still standing there for? Let's go enjoy the brunch!"

Naruto muttered under his breath to himself. "She is still the same annoying little sister." He shook his head lightly, and jogged to catch up to the two girls. **_Hinata was chilling with my sister in the freaking Capital and she calls that 'Clan duties'. With me, I have to take care of Gramps when my mom isn't able to, and show up to stupid Clan Head meetings._**

* * *

Naruto kept a discreet eye on Ino's mood and reaction during the Brunch. He wasn't too shocked when she did not even spare a quick glance for the duration of the brunch. Before yesterday It had been over two week since they were in each other's presence. The only time she wasted breath talking to him during this mission, was berating him during debriefing. She _seemed_ to be in a happy mood, but she clearly didn't want to interact with him. **_Was what I said really that bad?_**

"Oh, you're such a sly dog Uzumaki – Kun." His head whipped at his name being mentioned. It was the Princess speaking. "I saw Hinata – San sneaking out your room just earlier this morning, and now you are looking at Ino – San with lecherous intention as well. Shame, shame on you, Uzumaki – Kun."

Everyone at the table, excluding Hinata turned to look at him, _including Ino_ who eyes were daggers _._ _ **This is why the Princess and I will never get along. She is such a bitch.**_ He turned to look at his Girlfriend's reaction. **_Her face is red, and hiding in her hands. Whether it's from embarrassment, or anger – I don't know._** The Princess was giving him a smirk. She was the only person, other than Sasuke, who constantly infuriated him since they first met each other. "She came in my room to wake me for training. As for me staring at Ino, it was merely a coincidence Ohime. I got lost in my own thoughts, and happened to be looking in the same direction."

The Princess waved a hand and let out a particularly annoying laugh. "I'm sure you were Uzumaki – Kun, maybe you will woo her into waking you up tomorrow morning."

Yukie decided to speak out in his defense. "Leave Nii – Sama alone, you're embarrassing him!"

The Daimyo eyebrows furrowed, face in a pout as he gave his daughter a look of disapproval. "That's enough Tayuya, leave Naruto – Kun be. He's a man of his word, I am sure he would not lie to you, nor anyone else seated at this table." The Fire Daimyo flashed a smile and a discreet wink at Naruto.

Tayuya didn't say another word but her smirk remained, plastered on her face. Yukie left first, stating she had to meet with someone soon. Both Ino & Hinata both excused themselves from the table shortly afterwards. Sasuke asked Tayuya if she wanted to take a walk with him, and the Princess obliged. Minato also excused himself, and he looked a little ticked. He did _specifically_ tell Naruto and Hinata not to get carried away on the mission. **_Oh_** **_well_**. **_It_** **was a** **_secret_** , **_until_** **_Tayuya_** **_had_** **_to_** **_open her big mouth._**

"I apologize for my daughter's brashness, Tayuya – Chan can be rude without realizing it."

"You don't need to apologize for her Oji – San. She was simply trying to get a rise out of me. It is one of her favorite past times, whenever I am here in the Capital."

The Fire Daimyo bellowed out a hearty laugh. "Do tell, why were you staring at that young lady so intensely? Minato – Kun told me that you and Hinata – San were together openly now." He sat back in his chair and raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto.

"It's complicated. It is also a pretty long story…" He stopped talking when the Daimyo raised an open hand, signaling for silence.

"It's okay I've been there before. My only advice is to go with your heart; it always knows what best **for you**." The Daimyo rose from his seat at the head of the table. "Excuse me, but I must get some work done. I want you to relax while you are here for these next three days, but please don't break any hearts. The last crying woman in this palace was my late Wife; I'd like to keep it that way."

Naruto laughed and flashed a devilish smile. "I'll do my best not to, Oji – San." **_It's a little too late for that._**

* * *

Naruto liked that the Fire Daimyo's guard were all his age or slightly older. He was sure none of them were past the age of twenty-one, and that made it easy for him to relate to them. Though they had different jobs, and lived different truths, they were still Ninja. Not only Ninja, but the Daimyo treated them all like his family. The Daimyo had once told a young Naruto that they were not his protectors. The previous group of Guardians had been disbanded, some dead, others like Asuma – San had returned back to their previous lives. The Seven who were now Guardians were supposed to be the Princess's protectors, and god-willing they would support her until they grow old.

"What do you think will happen if I strangle Ohime, Haku? Will I be in trouble if I let go before she asphyxiates?"

"Well to be frank Naruto – Kun, I would be forced to kill you." Haku spoke casually as if he were talking about picking up some milk from the local market.

"She is such a bitch though! Why does anyone care what happens to her?" He flinched as the arms he was holding in front of him got bound together by a thick web. He looked up into the tree above him, to see a Dark Skin boy with four arms atop a sturdy branch.

"Because Ojou – Sama is the most beautiful girl in all the lands, and we are her protectors!" The four armed boy dropped down next to where Haku and Naruto were seated. "Tell me Naruto – San, would anyone care if I strangle you with these four hands of mine, while you are bound and helpless?"

Naruto channeled his Chakra, converting it to wind and focused the chakra to his arms. Pulling his arms apart, he snapped the web seemingly effortlessly. "I wasn't asking you Kidomaru – San."

Kidomaru replied with a shark-like smile. "When it comes to Ojou – Sama, you counsel with me. She can do whatever she pleases; I will always follow and protect her!"

Naruto rolled his eyes in dramatic fashion while having arms crossed. "You sound like a love – sick puppy."

Kidomaru suddenly grew angry, standing up over Naruto. "What was that? Learn to hold your tongue, or I'll kick your ass blondie."

Naruto stood up as well their eyes meeting inches away from another. "Yeah, well let's find out if you can accomplish that or not. I've been waiting to release my frustrations for a while now."

Kidomaru cocked his head back, and laughed. "I'm sure you don't want to get embarrassed like you did nearly five years ago. You couldn't even escape my weakest webs."

Haku stood up, stepping between the two. "That's enough you two. We are going to need to be in peak form, when we escort Chikao – Sama to Konoha."

Kidomaru huffed and walked off without a word. Naruto just sat back down with a frown. "Everyone has been testing me recently Haku, it's like they want to see how much I can take before I snap." He shook his head, blond hair waving around in the gentle breeze. He spotted her – Ino was walking on the path in a white version of her normal outfit.

"Just between us Naruto – San, _you_ look like a lovesick puppy right now." Haku face indicated he was barely holding in his laughter.

Naruto ignored him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He needed to muster up all his courage right now to do this. He walked over until he was walking next to her. Ino moved away and stopped.

"What do you want, Naruto – San?"

"Don't call me that, it doesn't sound right coming from you." He moved closer looking down meeting her eyes. "Why won't you talk me? If it's about that night – I apologize. I want to make up for it now."

"You can't make up for being an asshole, Naruto." Her scowl could scare off a pack of wolves.

"I'm an asshole, now huh? What are you then? You just disappear on me for two weeks?"

"Yes! You have been an ass since we got close – **too** close. Why are you worried that you haven't seen me? We aren't **dating** , so you shouldn't have to know my whereabouts."

Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper. "Because Ino. Both of us share a bed together." He reached out to put a hand on her chin. She slapped it away and leaned back.

"Not anymore. You won't have to worry about me _anymore."_

"Have you been seeing someone, other than me?" Naruto couldn't help his glare as his blue eyes, bore into her own, searching for any signs of deception.

"No I haven't." She crossed her arms, matching his glare with one of her own.

"Okay, _so_ _you_ **haven't** been going out, walking around the village with _Kiba_ , of all people? What the fuck Ino?"

"Shikamaru is such a snitch." Her blue eyes seemed as if they were covered by a thin sheet of ice. " **So** **what** if I am? You can't control me Naruto. I'm a big girl, and I make my own decisions."

She walked away without saying another word. She did not bother to turn back even once.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, as he watched her retreating figure. ** _That_ _went pretty well. Fuck._**

"What the hell was **_that_** about?"

Naruto let out a groan, rolling his eyes at the sudden appearance of the Princess. "God hates me Ohime. He keeps sending troublesome women my way."

"You're damn right he hates you. He doesn't like ugly – and I'm not only talking about your looks." Tayuya walked over to a puddle a few feet behind them on the path. "What do you think Haku? Naruto isn't a very good person, is he?" The puddle formed into Haku, as he appeared with a look of embarrassment from being discovered.

"I disagree, Ojou – Sama. I believe Naruto – Kun is a good man, but he can be selfish at times. When he wants to accomplish something, he will never quit."

Naruto rubbed the back his head sheepishly. "Well I have to admit, you are right about that."

Tayuya turned to him, motioning him towards the tree he had previously been sitting under with Haku. He sat against the Trunk, and the Princess sat next to him in her lavender kimono with the symbol for Yin-Yang on it. Haku took a seat on other the side next to him, lulling his head back and resting it on the bark.

The Princess began to play, and the song to Naruto was a soothing tune. He was lost in it for what felt like hours, but in reality had only been a few minutes. When Tayuya finally came to a stop he clapped enthusiastically, with Haku joining along.

"That was _impressive._ You have gotten even better since the last time I heard you play Ohime."

"Hn. I'm a master now Uzumaki. I am actually going to perform as the last event in the Festival, right before the Fireworks."

Naruto grabbed his chin in thought. "Really? I always knew you were pretty good, but I didn't expect you to pursue an escape in entertainment. What happened to the Tayuya – Chan who said she could defeat me in a fight?" Naruto snickered at her annoyed face, realizing he got under her skin.

"I can. Between me and you – and Haku, I have been training secretly every day."

Haku sat up for his position with an unsure look. "That's news to me Ojou – Sama. How do you hide it from everyone?"

"I practice with my flute every morning. Over the past four years, I've been able to conjure Yin Chakra. My Genjustu is powerful enough, that I was able to hypnotize Jirobo for a few hours. I can also summon Genjustu creatures that are **tangible**. I have a few other tricks, but Sasuke – Kun told me a good Ninja always keeps at least a few secrets."

Naruto reared his head back. "First of, you would never make the cut as a Kunoichi. Second, Sasuke doesn't know the first thing about being a good Ninja. Lastly, I don't believe that you can even perform a simple illusion. Yet you are saying you can make **tangible** creatures that **aren't** illusions?"

"Yes dummy, I am able to conjure illusions that become real. They can interact with solid objects, but as far as I know they cannot be seen by anyone other than me."

"Uhh, you're a little too old to have imaginary friends Ohime." Haku snickered alongside him, not bothering to hide his laughter.

The only response Naruto got was flying through the air, and crashing into a pond. He raised his head above the water, shaking it out of hair. He focused chakra into his hands and climbed _atop_ the water, bringing himself to a standing position. His ears registered the melodic symphony coming from Tayuya's flute, and he saw the look of disbelief on Haku's face. Naruto couldn't blame Haku for that reaction – he was in shock himself. The sounds suddenly came to a stop and the girl gave him a haughty smirk. "Don't ever underestimate me, Uzumaki."

* * *

It was the final day Naruto and company would be staying in the Capital of the Land of Fire. He had left his bed at six in the morning, exited the Palace's walls and sprinted towards the highest point in the city. Sasuke had told him to meet him there, and they would finally be able to settle their grievances.

Sasuke was sitting on a rock reading a magazine, not looking up even as Naruto reached the flat plateau and took steps towards him.

Naruto jumped out the way as a lightning bolt struck the spot he was previously standing in. His instincts had told him to evade the sneak attack, but he inwardly let out a breath of relief. Had he decided to sidestep, he would've been in a world of pain. He looked over at Sasuke's clone who smirked at him, before glancing at the real Sasuke who was still reading nonchalantly. "You **stole** my technique?"

Sasuke looked up from the magazine with an amused look. "Please, you give yourself too much credit. I witnessed my brother performing the **_Kage Bunshin_** before we ever met. Though you are possibly the most versatile clone user in Konoha currently because of your durable clones, my brother was even better."

Naruto responded by activating the Jutsu, two exact copies of him rushing towards the rock Sasuke was sitting on. Sasuke just smiled as his own clone moved to intercept them and began to **glow.** _BOOM!_ A fiery explosion enveloped the clones, and as the smoke cleared Naruto saw that Sasuke was still sitting down on the rock, smiling.

"I don't believe you can make your clones _do that._ Maybe I should give you a crash course on your own technique."

Naruto simply grimaced at his words. **_I'm glad I didn't put too much Chakra in those clones; however those were clones not throwaways. It seems he wants to try to bait me into wasting my Chakra creating my durable clones, but I won't fall into that trap. I can make over one hundred low durability clones, Sasuke will learn that he cannot defeat me in a battle of endurance._**

Ten clones popped into existence, mimicking his hand movements as he flew through seals to activate a Jutsu. All eleven Naruto's breathed in deeply before pounding their abdomens. **_Fūton: Renkūdan!_** Bullets of _tangible_ compressed air shot out of the Naruto's mouth. Drilling through the air with a shriek, over thirty bullets of air rushed at Sasuke who activated his Sharingan with a grimace. A dust cloud enveloped the area, and the all the Naruto's drew Kunai while waiting for the area to clear. The rock Sasuke had been sitting on was reduced to pebbles, and the area around him littered with indents the size of a basketball. Sasuke however, was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto jumped back as one of his own clones took a swipe at him with their Kunai. His clones began to fight amongst themselves. He dispelled them quickly, but the clone that had attacked him was still remained. He opened his mouth to question his duplicate. "Clever, how did you switch with my clone? That clearly is not a normal _Kawamiri_ and _Henge_ either. Not only do you look like me, but you _smell exactly_ like me."

A puff of smoke went into the air, as the technique gave way revealing the Uchiha. "It's an advanced combination of the two academy techniques. I created it myself. It doesn't really have an official name, but I've been leaning towards Narikawari no Jutsu. I developed it specifically for _Kage_ _Bunshin_ , though it can be used to combat any type of Clone. Casting a quick illusion on your Clone, and getting him to switch with me was laughably easy."

"Hn, I'm surprised you can come up with something original. That might be the first technique that you had to practice and develop since you were a trainee.

Their eyes meet, and Naruto suddenly felt as if he was holding up an Elephant. Realizing he had been caught in a Genjustu casted by the Sharingan, he flared his chakra to dispel the illusion. He attempted to jump as another Sasuke came out the ground from under him, but he was grabbed by his ankles with lightning coated hands, sending lightning coursing through his body as he was pulled into the ground until only his head was showing. The second Sasuke mirrored the stance of the first, both smirking as if they had won the lottery. Then Sasuke nodded and the clone dispersed into smoke. He walked a few steps forward, leaving about ten feet of distance between himself and the submerged Naruto.

 _"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu ._ I learned it on a mission when my team ran into a group of Iwa Nin. It doesn't even require the use of seals once you master it. With my own twist of paralyzing the target using my Lightning manipulation, it is nigh impossible for the target to escape once they are caught."

Naruto just glared as if it would burn a hole through the dark haired boy's face. He could not get his muscles to stop twitching, otherwise he would've been able to escape by now. **_I underestimated this bastard. This is twice now, that the battle was decided before I could land a hit._**

"I told you Naruto. Even if I can't use my high level techniques, a ninja only needs but a Kunai to end a battle."

A flash of yellow illuminated the area, as Minato suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a glare before turning and shaking his head at the position Naruto was in. "You two were **fighting** on a _mission? You guys are_ **so irresponsible!** What if we had to leave early and I didn't place a seal on Sasuke last night? Had I not been able to find you two, the both of you would do time in prison for **royally** fucking up a mission as _important_ as this one!"

Both boys turned their heads, casting their eyes downward in shame. Minato let out a heavy sigh before walking over to Naruto and crouched down in front of him. He flashed through Hand Seals until the ground encircling Naruto widened to a small ditch. Minato saw the bolts of electricity still pulsing on Naruto skin, and realized he would not be able to move of his own accord. He threw Naruto over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, who surprisingly did not object to the action. Minato motioned Sasuke to come close to him with a wave of his hand. Placing his hand on Sasuke, the three disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

Naruto's grimace lasted throughout the day. It stayed when his Father reprimanded him after they had returned to the palace. It stayed throughout lunch, when Sasuke retold the events of their fight at the table in front of everyone at the behest of the Daimyo. It was on his face as he sulked in his given room in the castle. Even now, as he walked alongside Hinata and Yukie throughout the busy streets of the town, his grimace remained.

Yukie tugged on the sleeve of his Happi and he turned his grimace her way. "Cheer up Nii – Sama! I still believe you're the strongest Shinobi in all the lands! Well at least besides Tou – San." She flashed him a toothy grin, causing his dark mood to lighten up some. "I'm sure if you didn't underestimate Sasuke – San because he was handicapped, you would have defeated him handily."

"I think Naruto needed this Yukie – Chan. His deflated head has finally been popped, and hopefully he will return to his humble self."

Naruto's grimace returned, and he shot a look of disapproval towards his girlfriend for her choice words. He had to admit though, after the mission where he ran into Kumo – Nin and defeated Atsui of Kumo, he had grown confident in his abilities. But if he wasn't confident in his own strength, who would be?

The three kept walking until they reached the stage Tayuya was set to perform on shortly. Yukie's eyes widened, seemingly sparkling from amazement as they surfed through the crowd. "Wow, Tayuya – Chan will be performing in front of all these people. She is so brave! I wish Sai – Kun was here to see this; He always teases her, telling her no one enjoys her music. But I enjoy when she plays songs on the flute, now all these people get to experience that same feeling!"

Hinata smiled lightly at Yukie. "I'm sure everyone will enjoy the beautiful sounds of Tayuya – Hime's flute. Who is this Sai you speak of Yukie? Is he a friend of yours?"

Yukie entire face glowed at the mention of the boy. "He's my best friend! He graduated with me and Tayuya last week! I've been meaning to introduce him to Tou – San, but Tou – San wasn't able to show up to my graduation. I thought he would send Nii – Sama in his place, but Nii – Sama was also too busy."

Guilt crept through Naruto when Hinata gave him a look. He hadn't been doing anything too important the past three weeks; instead most of that time he had been lounging around his apartment. He hated that he had used his father's favorite excuse, even though he had not been too busy to omit his sister's graduation. "I apologize for not being able to make it Yukie – Chan, and not being able to meet your friend. I'll be sure to meet him next time I visit."

"It's okay Nii – Sama! I know that you were doing important Shinobi work, like saving a princess or freeing a town enslaved by tyranny! When you and Sai get to meet each other I am sure you will approve of our friendship, Nii – Sama!"

Naruto face changed and he let out a hearty laugh. The innocence his sister possessed was something he envied. If only he could go back to when being a Shinobi was cool, and had first starting dating Hinata. His heart opened at the look of joy on Hinata's face, her reaction to his laughter. **_If only we could back to when things were that simple._**

Tayuya's performance was incredible. The song flooded him with emotion; throughout the performance he had held Hinata's hand firm, but gently. Just like he used to before they were an official couple. Tayuya had played a song she had learned as a child, and it reminded him of when he first met the Princess. He clapped just as heavily when it ended, as he did back then when she had performed it for the first time.

* * *

Hidan clapped vigorously at the performance put on by the Land of Fire's Princess. He turned with a beaming smile at the person next to him, who was also clapping as the Princess bowed on the stage. "That was a hell of a performance. Aren't you glad we slept together? If we wouldn't have realized how much fun we are together, we wouldn't have got to enjoy this festival!"

The blonde woman swung her pigtails, turning her head away in annoyance. "I'm glad I came here, but not because of you." She turned to give him a hard stare. "It will take more nights than that, plus a river of alcohol to woo me."

Hidan eyes lit up like light bulbs. "Well, what the fuck are waiting for? Let's go get shitfaced!"

"Who's paying? Only thing I brought when we left Tanzaku Gai were my heels, and the clothes on my back."

"Don't be like that Tsunade – Chan! This money I got from my mission isn't mine! I've already wasted Five Million Ryo, you're going to get me in more trouble with the boss!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow with a frown on her face. "Well then, having no money won't get you under these clothes. Now take me to a nice restaurant, the best bar they have in this city, and _then_ we'll go to the biggest gambling hall in this city. Perhaps if I'm drunk enough, we can continue this … _thing_ we have going on." She began to walk away with her back facing him.

Hidan shrugged before following to catch up to her. **_I don't care if Kakuzu tries to rip my fucking head off or Leader – Sama punishes me for not returning to Ame, I am enjoying myself right now._** "Oi! Wait for me Tsunade – Chan ~"

* * *

 **Translations**

· (幸運のチャンス) Kōun no Chansu = Lucky Chance

· _(_ _伝説の暗忍_ _)_ _Densetsu no Annin = Lengendary Dark Shinobi_

· (天国の退去) Tengoku no Taikyo = Heaven's Retreat

· (火の国) Hi no Kuni = 'The Land of Fire' or 'Fire Country'

· (岩隠れの里) Iwagakure = Village Hidden by Rocks

· ((雲隠れの里) Kumogakure = Village Hidden by Clouds

· (草隠れの里) Kusagakure = Village Hidden in the Grass

· (名古屋) Nagoya = A city in real life Japan. In this story it is located in Fire Country.

· (短冊街) Tanzaku Gai = A city located in Fire Country. In Canon, the battle between Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya was held on the outskirts of this city.

· Bouzu = A term Sasuke uses to annoy Naruto. Roughly equivalent to Twerp. Sasuke refers to Naruto as Bouzu because Naruto was always short for his age while the two were growing up.

· Ba = Aunt or middle aged woman.

· Nii – Sama = A flattering way of saying brother.

· Ohime = Informal way of saying Princess. Naruto deliberately does not add a suffix on the end to be disrespectful. Ohime can also be used to refer to a woman who is spoiled.

· Oji – San = Uncle or Middle Aged Man.

· Ojou – Sama = Princess or Young Lady.

· Hime = Princess

· **_Fūton: Renkūdan = Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_**

· **_Narikawari no Jutsu = Substitute Technique_**

· **_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu = Double Suicide Decapitation Technique_**

 ** _Please Review, I'd love to her your thoughts! Anything from the characterization of characters,predictions as to what will happen next, and criticisms regarding the story are welcome! Just leave them in the box below._**

 ** _Until next time, I'm out._**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto downed another shot of whiskey, slamming the glass on the bar counter with an audible thud. A drunken Hinata and Yukie had been escorted to the palace by the two clones he made before they started drinking. _**Those two are lightweights.**_ One of the clones dispelled, suddenly letting him know that both girls were passed out on the bed in Hinata's room. Yukie was going to be leaving with them tomorrow, so the other clone had apparently gone to Yukie's manor to pick up her travel bag.

He turned his attention to what seemed to be an arguing couple. The man and woman were seated in a booth, exchanging heated profanities as a server placed a large bottle on the table. Naruto realized that the bottle was the most expensive one in the entire bar. The presentation was a dead give-away, from the bucket of ice it was placed in, to the lights sparkling on the top of it.

"Come the fuck on! This bottle cost 250,000 Ryo! A queen should only have the best, but I also need to look out for my own pockets."

"Shut the _fuck_ _up_ , and pour me a shot. I've had enough of your whining tonight. What can I do to make you shut your damn mouth?"

"Just hold me in your arms, and I'll rest my face in those **huge** breasts of yours. That'll stop my complaints for awhile. Guaranteed."

Naruto put on a frown as he rose from his seat. **_The_** **_voice_** **_of_** **_that_** **_woman_** **_sounds very familiar_**. Curiosity got the better of him, and he moved to walk past the booth to see if he knew her. As he approached the booth, his mouth opened slightly in surprise once he got a clear look at the woman. Walking up to the table, he drew the attention of both of the booth's occupants. "Tsunade – Ba – Chan?

Tsunade had a slight look of surprise as well. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing here? This place is for grown folks, not brats." She waved a hand, shooing Naruto away. "You shouldn't be here. Go back to your hotel."

"I'm eighteen, turning nineteen Ba – Chan. I'm old enough to drink." His face deadpanned at her antics. "Also I'm here in the Capital on a mission regarding the Daimyo, so I've been staying at his palace for the time being."

Naruto turned his head towards the man in the booth. Pointing at him, Naruto turned back to question Tsunade. "Is this guy bothering you? I heard a pretty heated discussion going on in this booth for the last five minutes." He matched the intense glare he received from the silver haired man with one of his own. "I can kick his ass for you, if you want."

The man let out a bellowing laugh. "A Gaki like you, kick my ass? I would wager all my savings that I can teach Tsunade – Chan's pet pig to fly, before I lose to you, brat." The man whipped his head to address Tsunade. "Who the _fuck_ is this kid? Don't tell me you like em' young? Aye kid! You fuck my woman before?"

Naruto just stared blankly, bewildered by Hidan's crass nature.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Hidan. "No you idiot, this boy is my Godson, Naruto." She looked at the disgruntled Naruto with a small smile. "It's ok Naruto, this asshole is with me. Though he won't be for long, _unless_ _another_ **bottle** **of** **Ryusen** makes its way onto this table." To make her point clear, she pointedly tapped her finger downwards at the table they were seated at.

"Server, get me the best aged Ryusen you got in this shit hole!" The server came over shortly with another sparkling bottle in a bucket of ice and set it on the table, quickly stepping away afterwards. Hidan pulled the bottle from the bucket and opened it with a pop, fizz flowing out the mouth of the bottle. He took a swig straight from the bottle, before handing it to Tsunade so she could pour herself a shot. "This asshole's name is Hidan, also known as _Ichiban_ in my organization." He held up his hand wiggling his fingers, to reveal a circular ring with a red face. The Kanji for _Shu_ was emblazoned upon it.

Naruto eye twitched, as he stared at Hidan skeptically. Nodding his head, he responded to Hidan's introduction. "Nice to meet ya Hidan, I guess." **_He had to settle for an old hag like Ba – Chan? Number one my ass, this guy is lame._**

"Yo kid, I think that blonde over there wants you." Naruto turned to see _Ino_ sitting in a corner booth by herself. Hidan continued, taking the bottle back from Tsunade and pouring himself a shot. "Now, go over there Gaki. You got your own blonde, so leave _mine_ alone."

Tsunade quickly interjected. "I'm not _yours_ _asshole."_ Tsunade gave Naruto a sly grin. "Go ahead over there Naruto, I hope you get lucky."

Naruto responded with a grin of his own, and a small wave. "I'll tell you all about it next time we meet. It might not be for awhile though; I'm headed back to the village tomorrow afternoon."

Hidan gave a nod towards Naruto. "It was nice to meet ya, Fishcake. Hopefully Tsunade – Chan keeps me around long enough for us to meet again."

"I can't say that you aren't an interesting person. Though I would be lying if I say I care about us ever meeting again." Naruto shook hands with the man, before heading over to the corner booth.

Naruto took a seat across from Ino, who was desperately trying to hide her face from the moment he had turned around and spotted her. "I didn't think I'd end up seeing you here tonight."

Ino moved her hands from her face, revealing her disgruntled look. "You could've just pretended **not** to see me. I just needed a few drinks to clear my head, that's why I'm here tonight."

"Well I guess we are in the same boat, I came to do the same." A small smile tugged at the corners of Naruto's lips. "Anything you want to get off your chest?"

"Nope. I have nothing I want to tell **you,** _**Naruto**_ **.** " His name rolled venomously off her tongue.

"Come on don't be like that. We talk all the time at home."

"Used to. We used to." She corrected.

Naruto moved his hands onto the table. "Ino, I'm sorry for what happened that night. You know if something is eating at you, you can tell me. You can _always_ tell me."

"Ughhh. What is it that you want from me Naruto? If you think we are going to have sex after this conversation, you're wrong. Now can you _leave_ _me_ _alone_ , **please**?"

"NO!" Naruto quickly responded, "I did not come over here for that. It's just… I wanted to tell you I've been thinking about things recently – thinking _about_ **you**." He paused trying to find the right words. "I have feelings for you Ino, feelings that I can't control."

Ino let out a snort, as she laughed at his words. "Those were the same words you said when we started messing around. You aren't doing a very good job on convincing me your motive for this conversation isn't sex." Ino rolled her eyes in an exasperated fashion. "You just want to control me, Naruto Uzumaki. I allowed you play with my emotions for months, and I've decided now that I want to move on."

"Ino, please." Naruto moved his hands, gently placing them over Ino's. "Move on? When did we decide this? I must've missed that conversation."

Ino retracted her hand as if it were being burnt. The look of disdain she gave Naruto sent a jolt through his heart. "This is what I'm talking about Naruto. You treat me like an object, like you _own_ me. I told you I'm a big girl; I'm capable of deciding what's good for me." Ino looked down towards the side, before looking him in the eyes again. "And what _isn't_ good for me. I don't think what we had was healthy Naruto. For _either_ _of_ _us_."

Naruto mood soured at her statement. "So **don't** think. When you think, you aren't following your heart." He gave Ino a small smile. "Your brain and your heart, are like a Devil and Angel sitting on your shoulder. They both tell you what the right decision to make is – But you have to figure out for yourself what's the right decision. So tell me, Ino Yamanaka. Are you making your decision with your heart, or your brain?"

At that question Ino remained silent, her blue eyes following the circles she was drawing on the table with her fingernails.

Naruto moved from his seat across from her, to the seat next to her. Her eyes looked up in confusion, pressing her back against the wall of the booth to separate space between them. Naruto began talking undeterred by her reaction. "Well let me tell you the decision I've come to. I think this thing we have is messed up. I feel truly disgusted about myself whenever I think of Hinata ever finding out, and my brain tells me we should stop doing this, and just forget all about it."

"Maybe you're right for once." Ino replied quietly.

"Wait, I was not finished. My brain tells me we should stop doing this. My heart however, sings a completely different tune. I've come to a realization after sleeping alone, every night this month. Ino Yamanaka, I _love_ _you_."

He did not wait for her reaction, instead sending his lips on a crash course with her own. He reached around her waist, grabbing it firmly. Their tongues locked, and swirled around one another's, battling for dominance. When they finally separated he saw _that look_ in Ino's eyes once again. The same look she had given him when she had uttered the magic words the previous month.

"Do you really mean that?" Her gaze was glossy, the way the words came out made Naruto's racing heart beat even faster.

"I mean that with all my heart, Ino. I love you, and I never want to go that long again without your soft touch."

"What if I told you, that you wouldn't be getting any of _this –"_ She traced a finger from her breast, to just below her waist. Her playful hiss allowed him to smell the alcohol on her breath. "– Until you break things off with Hinata. You can't love us both, Naruto."

Naruto place his head in hands, grabbing tufts of blonde hair. "You make things so difficult woman." Naruto's shoulders sank as he let out a mock sigh. "Can't you learn to share? You're always acting so spoiled. Maybe I should start calling _you_ _Ohime – Sama."_

"Naruto – Kun! You should know that a beautiful woman's heart is fragile like a flower."

Naruto flinched as she placed her hand roughly on the inside of his thigh. "Ino you're drunk."

"No I am **not**. I need this Naruto!"

" _Shhh_! Ino relax!" He gave Ino an embarrassed look, while holding a finger to his lips. "Where are we going to do it? Right here in front of everyone?" He made his point clear by exaggeratedly waving his hands around.

"In the restroom."

"In _the_ _restroom_?"

"Don't be a pussy. Contrary to what you may think, I have not been sleeping around. I haven't had sex in a month, _now_ _move_ your _ass_."

"You can be a scary bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"That's okay. You _love_ _this_ _bitch._ "

"You're damn right about that!"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_** ** _: Sacrifices_**

"So is _that_ going to be a regular thing, or…?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" Naruto felt a blush creep to his face; he probably looked embarrassed right now. "When you tie you hair up, and go to work?"

He could not stop the huge grin he put on his face.

The same red line of blush appeared on Ino's face, as she looked up at him while clinging on his arm. "Oh, you like that huh?" she whispered. "Maybe if you start going to the Market more when we get back home, and stop being a lazy bastard… I might consider it."

"So you're coming home with me?" **_Please say yes._**

"…Yes."

 ** _YES!_** Naruto let out a breath of relief. He nodded his head. "Good."

"Kiss me."

They both stopped near the entrance of the castle. "Ino, after you had my dick in your mouth? Eww, no way."

"You sound like such a kid! Me giving you head being a regular thing can't happen if you don't _grow up_ Naruto." She hit him on the chest playfully. "Start treating me like a lady. I want the same treatment Hinata gets."

"Uhhh, fine." He put a hand on her face leaning down to kiss her.

"Where the hell have you two been!"

Naruto and Ino both bristled and pulled apart quickly, whipping their heads around to look at the new arrival. It was Minato, sitting atop one of the stone walls of the awning of the castle's entrance. Upon spotting him Ino quickly released her hold of Naruto arm.

"It's **four** in the morning, and we're leaving _tomorrow afternoon!_ You two are also clearly _drunk_ off your asses." They collectively winced at his disapproval of their actions. "Ino you're excused for the moment, but Naruto we have to talk. _Right_ _now_."

Ino was happy to oblige briskly making her way through the doors of the castle, but not before sparing a worried glance at Naruto.

Minato hopped down, and walked straight to Naruto until they were face to face. "I can smell the alcohol reeking off your breath, Naruto."

"So?" **_It's four-o'clock in the morning, and he decides to lecture me. Classic Minato._**

"Naruto we are guarding the Daimyo. First I got to deal with Sasuke being irresponsible, now you to? I thought you grew out of that phase?"

"I'm not that drunk. I'll be fine in the morning." **_How would you know if I changed? You were never there…_**

"I can't have my own Son be on the bad end of an unfavorable mission anecdote. Naruto, I'm finally going to accomplish my dream. The old man is passing the hat after the Chunin Exams are finished." Minato smiled brightly at Naruto.

Naruto however did not share Minato's smile. "So that's it huh? I'm only your Son whenever I'm causing you to look bad. I'm not your Son on my birthdays, I'm not your Son on holidays, and I'm not your Son when you go on vacations. So don't call me **Son** , _Minato._ "

Minato's smile fell at that statement. "Naruto I'm your Father, like it or not. Your mother really wants us to make up, so let whatever you have against me go. You are a man now Naruto. Whatever I could to make you happy back then is over with. We can only focus on our relationship in the future, perhaps starting off as friends first."

"Look Minato, it's great and all that your becoming the next Hokage. Good for you. That dumbass dream is the reason why you were never home. Or I should say in my house, because you didn't live with us. You probably didn't want to get too attached to me and my mom, because your _real family_ was living in Yuki no Kuni."

"Naruto… I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?"

"To exclude _everything_ involving me on the Mission Report." Naruto counted off his demands using his fingers. "This conversation, Me & Ino, and _definitely_ me and Sasuke."

Minato grimace almost caused Naruto cringe. He knew his Father did not like to concede on things, and he still felt like a young kid under his gaze.

"You're telling _me what_ _ **not**_ _to write on the Mission Report?_ "

"Come on. You're the Hokage now, _you_ make the rules. Goodnight Hokage – Sama." Naruto tapped Minato's shoulder and went to move past him.

"Don't think you'll get off that easy Naruto."

Naruto stopped and turned around to face Minato. "You said it yourself – it's late. Can't I go to sleep already?"

"No, you cannot. I did not say we were finished with this conversation. You and Hinata have had a thing since you were children! You two are already destined to be betrothed from the pact between the Hyuga and the Uzumaki, it was a plus that you two were smitten with one another. Hiashi would of never agreed to it otherwise."

"Please let's not continue _this_. Surely you, a man who also loves two woman can understand."

"Naruto, I don't want you to end up like me. You may think I don't care, but it hurts having my own Son hate me. I'm sure you don't want to experience that."

Naruto stayed silent at that statement. Lifting his head after looking down at the ground for what felt like an hour, Naruto quietly ask to be dismissed. Minato shook his head while grabbing the bridge of his nose, then stared at Naruto intensely. "Yes you may be dismissed."

Naruto made his way into the Castle quickly. He didn't give another thought before heading right into Ino's room who was laid in her bed, television on romance story. She looked at him with worried eyes as he began planting kisses on her neck.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Hinata can see through walls you know!" She spoke in a loud whisper.

"I want round three. I was planning on this already, but my stupid dad had to interrupt." He continued, rubbing on her thigh as he kissed her softly on the lips.

Ino pulled away and used her arms to hold him at bay. "Naruto, I'm serious! We are going to get caught if we do this while she is right down the hall!"

Naruto reluctantly got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "To look directly in this room Hinata would have to focus her eyes, meaning she would have to be looking in here for a reason. Which I wouldn't be mad at, because it would mean she's a low-key perv and she's down for a threesome."

Ino giggled at his words. "Go to sleep Naruto. Maybe in your dreams you will be able to accomplish that feat."

He stopped at the door for a moment. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 ** _Three days later_**

The Sandaime sat facing his window in his office. Minato's group was supposed to show up with the Daimyo two days ago. Today was the day of the Exams, and the Water Daimyo, Earth Daimyo, River Daimyo, Lighting Daimyo were all present. The Kazekage, and the Raikage would also been joining him in the Skybox that all the leaders would be sharing.

Something had clearly happened to the group, specifically Minato. He would've flashed to Konoha by now, with the Fire Daimyo in tow. However at the same time, he had major doubts that Minato was defeated in battle.

Toad suddenly appeared at the office window, hopping inside the room. "Hokage – Sama, A letter has just arrived from the Fire Daimyo." He held a two foot long scroll under his arm, which he presented to the Hokage. Danzo pulled out a pair of reading glasses from his desk drawer and placing them on. He unfurled the scroll, and began to read it contents.

 _"_ _Greetings Hokage – Dono,_

 _I know you are probably wondering why we have not arrived in Konoha. We ran into a little bit of trouble along the way, you see. Minato Namikaze was captured by Cloud Nin at the time of me writing this letter. I must ask of you that you continue the Exams as if you are not aware of this information, and you refrain from sending any of your Shinobi on a wild goose chase. We have a plan to free him, and we will return him to Konoha. I don't want your Ninja interfering with our attempt to rescue Namikaze – San. I also am going to be keeping the team you sent over for the near future. My apologies to you, as well as their clans & families for the inconvenience. Please refrain from any actions against Cloud or sending anyone to the Capital to assist or assess the situation. Failure to listen to my orders will result in the combined Military might of Hi no Kuni, Sunagakure & Kirigakure will come down upon Konohagakure. I thank you in advance for your loyalty & understanding._

 ** _Tayuya of the North, The 19_** ** _th_** ** _Fire Daimyo_** (火災大名) **_So Chikao is dead? How could Cloud kill off the Fire Daimyo and also manage to capture a Ninja of Minato's caliber?_** Danzo head slipped into his hands as he contemplated banging it on the desk in front him. The Raikage would be sitting next to him today, and now he would have to be even more wary of the man then he was before he read the letter. One thing is for sure though, Kumo and Konoha were soon to be at war with one another. The kidnapping of Minato just sealed the envelope.

* * *

Naruto stepped out on the deck of the boat and went up against the railings. The windy sea breeze caused him to wince, while his blond hair whipped around wildly. He stared out to the sea, pondering on current trip.

 ** _Ohime really is crazy. She thinks we'll be able to get help from Kirigakure? I could possibly be walking into a trap and get captured. Then this plan to save Minato would be for nothing._** He shook his head at the notion of him getting capture upon his arrival to Kirigakure.

 ** _I doubt Hokage – Sama will not retaliate during the Exams, like Ohime said he would. If there is one thing I know about the old-timer; he still believes in the rules of the old times. He is likely plotting something against Kumo right now._**

The boat came to a stop, rocking lightly on the waters, and Naruto thanked the Captain of the ship before exiting. He made his way quickly into the city and booked himself into an inn. Naruto shook his head as he made his way into the room, and plopped down on the bed. He laid there, thinking about what happened three days prior.

 **Flashback**

 _"Why the hell do I have to do it? Send one of your guardians or a messenger. I'm a Konoha Shinobi."_

 _"Why do you have to do it? Because Uzumaki, I'm the fucking Daimyo now. My word is_ **law** _."_

 _"I don't care if you're a Daimyo, or a peasant. You can kiss my ass Ohime – Chan." Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her._

 _"Grrr. Look you asshole. If you don't do it I'm going to have Jirobo smash your fucking head in."_

 _Jirobo decided to chime in, walking to Tayuya and bowing his head slightly. "It's not lady-like to have such a foul mouth, Ojou – Sama."_

 _"Whatever. Uzumaki come over here. Walk with me over there so we can talk privately." Tayuya gestured towards the path in the garden a few meters from the tree everyone was currently. Naruto came over and they walked along the path. "Look, I need you to trust me on this. I'm sure we can get help from the current Mizukage."_

 _"Ohime, you don't even know who the current Mizukage is. None of the rest of the world does either. Me stepping into Kirigakure is suicide. If they find a way to extract the demon inside of me, the next Great War will happen. The Hokage won't let Kiri have me, so he will go to war with them. Kumogakure will come next, since we have been having tension for years. They will take advantage of our battle with Kiri and come from the North, then From the East Iwagakure will strike. Now do you see why I don't want to do this?"_

 _Tayuya didn't back down, as her stern look still remained on her "Uzumaki, the person I want you to meet with gave me his word."_

 _"You said you were ten. You're twenty now Ohime. Do you really trust a_ _ **ninja's word?**_ _"_

 _"He is not a ninja. He is a blacksmith."_

 _"How is he going to get me to the Mizukage then? A simple blacksmith can get an audience with the Mizukage?"_

 _"Well you're a bastard delinquent son of a famous Shinobi, who can call both the Fire Daimyo and Hokage out of their names."_

 _Naruto was about to retort with a disrespectful comeback, but he withdrew when Tayuya's hand came up in a silencing motion. He remarked to himself at how easy the motion came to her; Tayuya was able to channel her late father's emperor-like etiquette._

 _"My father sacrificed his life to save me earlier today. If not for him, I would have died from that bolt of lightning. No other Noble would dare sacrifice for another. He is not too old, he could have another child. Or adopt one, like he did me."_

 _Naruto threw a look of surprise her way, eyes nearly popping out his head. "What! You're adopted?"_

 _"Yes. My father found me in a village that was destroyed in Mizu no Kuni. He was traveling back to the Land of Fire along with his seven guardians, when he came across a village that got ransacked from the ongoing war Mizu had at the time with Kaminari no Kuni. He went through the village, surveying the devastating damage that was inflicted on the village. Houses were no longer recognizable, businesses were ashes. The town was a ghost town, according to one of the Guardians, who was a Sensor type Ninja." She stopped as her eyes began to get glossy, and Naruto stood silent to allow her a moment._

 _She cleared her throat, continuing on with her story. "They turned their horses to leave the village, but the Sensor Ninja suddenly announced he felt a very powerful chakra. My Father ordered that he guide them towards the source; to which the Sensor was hesitant to obey. They found me, a newborn girl, held in the arms of what seemed to be a demonic Ogre apparition. Two more of the 30 foot tall monstrous apparitions stood on either side of the first, and they viciously attacked the Guardians."_

 _"They attacked? Ohime, don't tell me you're an evil spirit or something." Naruto's face was flushed. Ghosts were one of Naruto's biggest fears._

 _"No, I am not an evil spirit, you fucking idiot. Now just shut your mouth for the rest of the tale! The Ogres would attack the guardians, leaving craters the size of carriages. However they would never approach the Daimyo, and the one Ogre that was holding me was stood in place, faced towards my father's direction. The demon had a bandage covering it eyes, but my father could feel the burning look it gave from behind the blindfold. He walked towards the demon with little care for his wellbeing, ignoring the heeded warnings of his Guardians. The Demon held me out, and handed me over to the Daimyo with no strife. The other two demons suddenly stopped attacking the Guardians and vanished. The one that handed me to my father did a bow and vanished as well, leaving my father and his guards stunned."_

 _"Wow, that's incredible. Why did he decide to raise you himself though? Surely he could have deemed you dangerous, or handed you off to someone else? Instead he decided to raise you as his own and had you succeed his throne." Naruto waited for her answer, as she breathed out lightly._

 _"To him, this was clearly a sign from the gods to raise me, as the apparitions had only accepted him alone. Chikao Akihito was a man of honor and trust. He put his trust in me, just as the apparitions had put their faith into him. Now I'm putting my faith into you, Uzumaki. I need your stubborn ass to do the same."_

 _Naruto smiled, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Damn, how could I not help after you get all heartfelt and talk my ear off forever?"_

 _They shared a laugh together, as Tayuya wiped her eyes quickly. "Thank you."_

 _"Okay Ohime, but I am going to need a favor…"_

 **End Flashback**

Naruto showered and changed his clothes, climbing in the bed. Tomorrow morning he would ask around town for the blacksmith known as Masumune. He laid down falling asleep quickly.

The sun was nearly down the next day and Naruto had yet to find the whereabouts of the blacksmith. In fact half of the people he talked to said he had died several years ago, which was odd. If he was searching for a dead man, this trip would truly be in vain.

However, the latest person he had talked to gave him vital information. They told Naruto the tale of Masumune's death. The blacksmith's house on the highest hill in the village caught ablaze, after it was struck by a lightning bolt during a particularly harsh storm. Naruto thanked the Stranger, before departed towards the location of Masumune's destroyed house.

When Naruto arrived, he saw a burnt up shack of a home. He stepped inside freely, as there was no door and began to look around. He was careful not to touch anything; everything in the house was covered in dust.

Naruto's face grew confused as bubbles began to enter the residence. **_Who the hell is blowing bubbles near this abandoned old house?_** Naruto peered out of the broken window near him. He squinted his eyes to see through the sunlight a dark haired man standing a few yards away, looking into the window and meeting Naruto's eyes. Naruto saw his piercing _golden eyes_ and a pipe that he was blowing bubbles from. **_What is he doing?_**

Naruto quickly got his answer as the bubbles suddenly lit up and exploded. The house collapsed onto itself, becoming a pile of wood, rubble and ash.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks into his bowl of ramen, and shot a look towards the hills. **_A grown man that blows bubbles? That's hilarious!_** He snickered to himself, stopping before it turned into full blown laughter, as people in the restaurant were already giving him sideways looks.

 ** _That clone did a surprisingly good job. Why can't they all be like that? It's always, 'Why do I have to be the bait boss?' Or 'Why didn't you summon me for something fun boss?' 'You wouldn't wanna get dispelled if you were a clone!' Then they fucking try to respond like me in situations they shouldn't, instead of scouting. Because that clone sacrificed itself, my other thirty clones I have running around this city have got the memo. They're going to shadow that guy, and I have a good feeling he will lead me to Masumune._**

Naruto quickly finished the bowl of food, paid the bill and made his way out. He threw his hands behind his head as he walked, openly laughing. **_I hope that guy is Masumune, or related to him in some way. Otherwise, why would he attack me because I was in that house? The only other option is him being Kumo's assassin, but there is no way for them to predict me traveling to Nagi Island; especially because of how fast I traveled here. I hope it isn't Kumo, because I would be very disappointed to find out their idea of an assassin is a grown man blowing bubbles!_**

Naruto checked back into the inn and went to his room, gathering his belongings, and sat on the bed patiently. It was only a matter of time until he got the information he needed. Then he would find out the truth on whether the blacksmith is dead or if he is still out there somewhere. He hoped, as this plan Tayuya had concocted was their only real shot of saving his father, before he reached the inescapable fortress that is Kumogakure.

 ** _I believe the clones won't fuck this one up and possibly lose this guy. After all my other me, Sono, is among the summoned clones._**

* * *

 ** _This man is pretty skilled._** Sonohoka, or Sono, is a recurring clone that Naruto referred to as 'other '. Sono currently has his hands tied against the bubble blower. **_I don't think the boss is laughing anymore, after the memories he must've got from the other clones defeat. However, I the Toppukurōn will not fail my mission._**

Sono formed a _Rasengan and charged at the man._

The thin man simply held out his hand as he the bubbles around him formed into a dome. " ** _Baburudōmu_**!" The brown haired man shouted.

An explosion was the result of the collision between their techniques. Sono hopped back to survey his opponent. The man still remained unharmed.

The man started to speak for the first time that day, with a huge grin on his face. "I'm honestly impressed, that you have managed to survive this long. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised now, after seeing you perform one of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō's techniques. You must be a student of his."

The man squinted his eyes, as if he were looking for something on Sono's person. "Though judging by your appearance…. I would say you are something closer. Perhaps, you are a relative of his?"

"Would you be willing to stop this pointless game of cat & mouse, if I answer truthfully?"

The man's cocked to the side as if he was contemplating the idea. "No, I do not care if you are related to that man in some fashion. Nor do I care to know why a Konoha Nin is on this Island. I however do care about you snooping around the charred house of a dead man." The man's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I am in dire need of his assistance. If he is truly dead however, perhaps you could help me instead?"

His only response was releasing bubbles the size of kickballs from his pipe into the air. The bubbles rapidly invaded the air space and surrounding area where Sono was standing. After a few moments of the large bubbles being suspended the in air, one of them suddenly came in contact with a tree. The trunk was burned all the way through, making a hole big enough to see through.

Because of the echoing effect of the dense forest they were in, Sono was able to make out the name of the technique. " _Shabontama rirīsu_ _ **:**_ _Santōka_ _ **!"**_

 ** _Acidic bubbles? I'll have to hope redirecting them will work._** He went through a short combination of seals, before slapping his hands together. He gathered his chakra, and pictured expelling it from all angles. Hinata had being teaching this maneuver to the Boss for situations like this one. " _Fūton: Toppa."_ A large whirlwind surrounded and engulfed Sono's figure, blowing harshly in all directions. He was pleased to see the bubbles were gone, as well as most of the leaves on a few trees. He looked across the clearing and the man had seemingly vanished.

The shade of a cloud caused Sono to instinctively look up. He saw the man suspended in a large bubble, which was floating above the forest. A sea of bubbles surrounded the large bubble the man was suspended in.

The man shot through hand signs; something Sono or the other defeated clones had yet to witness. The man clapped and yelled as the bubbles began to part, shadowing a majority of the forest. " _Suiton: Sansei Ame no Gijustu!"_ The bubbles simultaneously popped, all of the hundred or so bubbles releasing downpour of yellowish liquid onto the forest below.

Sono wasted no time, urgently racing through seals. **_Fūton: Yae Hayate!_** Three vacuums of distorted air layered itself above the head of Sono. He continued further, pouring a large amount of chakra into the next technique. "Fūton: Daitoppa!" A enormous gust of wind was expelled from Sono's outstretched hands. It began to devastate the nearby forestry, blowing away bushes and uprooting twenty foot trees.

When the roar of the wind died down, Sono looked up once again. Except this time, the bubble man was gone. Considering the lack of forestry that remained after the acid rain and his own technique, he doubted the man was hiding. After six long hours, the man had finally escaped his grasp.

 ** _Does he truly believe escape is an option? I've already have his scent ingrained into my mind. However, I do think it would be best to check in with the Boss._** Sono began to head towards back towards the town. **_After all, two heads are better than one._**

* * *

Utakata landed his floating bubble outside of his home in the swamps of Nagi Island. His head was roiling with thoughts of the blond boy that had relentlessly pursued him for several hours. **_How can he possibly have that much Chakra to summon that many clones, and still have enough to summon up a gust of wind strong enough to bowl over trees? Whoever that kid is – he is a threat. That blond is well above what I expected for someone as young as he._**

Utakata walked in, setting his pipe down on the marble coffee table, and laid across his couch. He face formed a frown, as he thought about how the boy had chased him throughout the day. **_I will make sure to eliminate him by tomorrow. If word gets out to Kiri that a shabondama user is on Nagi Island, A team of Hunter – Nin will definitely pay me a visit._**

"You seem stressed." Utakata raised himself into a sitting position to look at his makeshift roommate. The man continued speaking. "Have the Ninja of Kirigakure finally caught a whiff of your scent? If so, we may have to part ways. You know very well how much they want to find me."

"No. It is not Kiri, but Konoha."

The older man furrowed his brows at Utakata's response. "Konoha?"

Utakata let out a brief sigh, his eyes glossing in frustration. "Yes, some blond boy from Konoha was sifting through the confines of your old home in the hills. I immediately assumed he was from Kiri, so I struck first." He pushed back his hair with his hands. "Unfortunately, it was a clone. Not just any clone, but a _Kage Bunshin._ The clone I dispelled caught a look at my face, and because of that so does the original caster."

"My old home, huh? Why is the Leaf looking for me?"

"I can answer that." The two men inside the house looked out the window that held no glass, to see a blond boy hanging outside of it.

Utakata quickly grabbed his pipe off the table, taking a defensive stance. "How did you get here so quickly?"

" _That_ is a secret." The blond lazily waved his finger in a taunting motion. "Now are you going to be proper guest, and allow me to come in? Some tea would be nice as well while we talk."

Utakata tried to stop his roommate from opening the door, but he did not want to move his attention away from the blond. Even as Masumune invited the boy in, who seated himself on the couch, he remained in his defensive stance.

The boy looked between the two men, holding his hands out in front of his chest. "You can relax; I am not here to cause any trouble." He directed his next statement at Utakata. "I also want to let you know I'm not a clone. I figured it would be rude if I didn't come in person."

The blonde held up a hand to chest. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have come to ask for help from the blacksmith known as Masumune."

Masumune eyes were sharp as he stroked his goatee lightly. "Help? What help could a dead man possibly offer you?"

Naruto's eyes lit up mischievously, as he sent a grin at Masumune. "You must be Masumune. I have come on behalf of the Fire Daimyo, Tayuya of the North."

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter Three. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Anything you liked or disliked about the chapter of story so far, leave it in the review box below. I'm hoping to get out Chapter Four out by next week. See ya then!

 ** _Translations_**

· **_Ichiban = Number One_**

· **_Shu = Vermillion, or Scarlet_**

· **_Sonohoka = Other_**

· **_Baburudōmu= Bubble Dome_**

· _**(木ノ葉の黄色い閃光)Konoha** **no** **Kiiroi Senkō = Yellow Flash of Konoha**_

· **_Shabontama Rirīsu: Santōka = Soap Bubble Release: Acid_** ** _Permeation_**

· **_Fūton: Toppa = Wind Release:_** ** _Breakthrough_**

· **_Toppukurōn = Top Clone_**

· **_Suiton: Sansei Ame no Gijustu = Water Release: Acid Rain Technique_**

· **_Fūton: Yae Hayate = Multi-Layered Gale_**

· **_Fūton: Daitoppa = Great Breakthrough_**


End file.
